That's what started this?
by needtoknow400
Summary: Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Really? That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

Sitting Indian style on the floor, she danced the two voodoo dolls around in time to the music that echoed around her. After a few minutes, she sighed and let the dolls drop to the floor. God she hated nights like this! She couldn't sleep, there wasn't any work that she could go do, nothing on TV, she was sick of the computer and it was too late (to early actually) to hit a club. The voodoo dolls were her last resort and they had failed to entertain her for very long.

"SO BORED!" She groaned as she laid down on the floor. Wiggling slightly, she heard the crinkling of paper under her. She sat up and pulled the piece of paper out from under her. A wide grin played across her lips. "That's it!"

She jumped up and grabbed her phone dialing the number.

"Hey you awake?"

"Abby?" He looked at the clock beside him. "It's three in the morning my dear."

"I know."

"Yes. I was awake."

"I need your help with something."

"Something that needs my attention right at this moment." Ducky sighed.

"Sorta." Abby grinned looking at the flyer in her hand. "We need a plan."

"A plan?" Ducky shook his head.

"Yeah."

"I am almost afraid to ask but does this plan involve anyone I know?"

"Oh yeah." Abby smirked. "Two someone's actually."

"This is going to require me to be devious isn't it?" Ducky smiled.

"Yup."

"Good."

"Meet me in Autopsy in an hour?"

#################################################################################

"And you think that will work on him?" Ducky didn't seem convinced.

"It will, I swear!" She really believed in the plan. If there was anyone she knew how to get to, it was him. She was his favorite.

"Then by all means." Ducky smiled.

"I'm more worried about Tony." She blew out a long breath. "He's going to be harder to convince."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's so far in the closet he can't even see the door."

Ducky chuckled.

"The only reason I even know about him liking men is I walked in on him."

"You did?" Ducky's eyebrow went up at an odd angle.

"And he still tried to deny it." Abby grinned. "Like the guys dick just fell into his mouth...ACCIDENTALLY!"

"Abby!" He shook his head at her less than tactful statement.

"Well come on!"

The doors to Autopsy swooshed open, Abby and Ducky both turning to the figure that walked in.

"Duck you wanted to see me." Gibbs eyed Abby suspiciously. "Abs."

"Jethro, yes I, I did want to see you."

Abby almost rolled her eyes. Ducky was always a little nervous at the beginning of one of their schemes but he loosened up as time went on.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Just ask so I can say no."

"Gibbs. Really can't two of your friends just want to see you. Say good morning and-" She stopped when Gibbs glare intensified. She smiled. "Right, subtle approach not really your thing."

_God this was going to be a long day!_ He thought to himself.

"We wanna help." She smiled shyly.

"Is this some kinda intervention?"

"Yes." Ducky nodded.

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"A love life intervention." Abby grinned.

"Abby!" He so didn't need this. "I do not need-"

"Yes you do! You haven't-" She paused thinking of the best way to word this so he wouldn't give her one of his snippy ABBYS! "Sanded any wood with anyone in months."

Gibbs shook his head. _Really a boat metaphor._ "And how do you know who or what I've been sanding?"

She rocked back and forth on her heels. "You have a tell."

"A tell?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

She nodded then chewed at her bottom lip. "When you've been sanding with someone...you do this thing."

"What thing?" Gibbs folded his arms across his chest.

She threw her hands up. "If I told you then you would know and you wouldn't do it. Then I wouldn't know...when you've been sanding!"

Ducky turned away, trying to hide a smile.

Gibbs glared at the man he had called friend for so many years. "How did she convince you to get involved in this?"

"Jethro it has been awhile." Ducky paused. "Since you've sanded with someone on a more long term bases."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Come on!" Abby touched Gibbs' shoulder. "You can't tell me you don't want someone to rub your sander against."

Even Ducky rolled his eyes at that one.

"Abby?" Ducky sighed.

"What?" She cocked her head.

"Maybe we could drop the sanding metaphor." Ducky suggested.

"Fine." She shrugged and looked at Gibbs. "You need someone to bump uglies with, someone who will let you check the oil, someone to let you put the salami in the fridge!"

"What!" Gibbs hadn't even heard of most of those phrases. "Put the salami in the fridge!"

"Or if you want, play the pink Oboe!" Abby smirked referring to Gibbs liking men as well as women.

"I don't even wanna know what that means!" Gibbs snapped. "My love life is fine."

"Nonexistent is more like it." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a little busy Abs."

"To busy to get laid?" Abby drew her head back in surprise.

"No matter what DiNozzo might have told you." Gibbs sighed. "Getting laid is not the end all and be for a man."

"You are in the minority in that belief my friend." Ducky chuckled, finally putting in his two cents.

Gibbs looked at Ducky. "Duck?"

"Jethro, really." Ducky smirked. "Even I get more action than you these days."

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs wished he could go back and start this morning over.

"Well!" Ducky shrugged. "I do."

"See even the Duckman's got mad skills!" Abby grinned.

"I'm not letting you two set me up!" Gibbs looked at Ducky reminding him. He wanted the older man to recall what happened the last time Ducky had introduced him to a woman.

"We don't wanna set you up." Abby picked up the flyer from Ducky's desk and held it out to Gibbs. "We want to take you here."

Gibbs snatched the piece of paper from Abby, then looked down at it for a moment. "Abby!"

"Just read all of it!"

Returning to where he had stopped, he finished reading the flier.

"A singles night." Gibbs sighed. "At a club?"

"It's a bar, not a club." Abby corrected him. "Totally your kinda place. Blue collar, mellow music, hot chicks and dicks."

Although he had looked at her sternly before, the look Gibbs gave her now could have bent steal.

"Come on we're all adults here." Abby smiled. "And we all know your, um, eclectic tastes."

There was a quick glance from Gibbs to Ducky.

"Really Jethro." Ducky smiled. "Did you forget I was in Greece with you during that assignment."

Just for a brief moment Gibbs' eyes widened slightly.

"Did you really think I believed that the drain in your room was clogged three nights in a row." Ducky snickered

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Ooh a little Greek boy toy!" Abby grinned excitedly. She hadn't heard about this.

"He was not a boy!" Gibbs shot Ducky another glare.

Ducky rolled his eyes and mumbled. "He was barely old enough to drink."

Gibbs heard the mumbled statement. "He was twenty-six!"

"In what? Dog years?" Ducky balked.

"DUCKY!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Jethro lets just agree we all know you-" Ducky was trying to be judicious in his choice of words. "Are an equal opportunity lover."

"This conversation is over." Gibbs turned to leave and Abby grabbed his arm.

"No it's not!" She put her hands on her hips.

_Here it comes!_ Gibbs thought to himself. _Abby was about to play the "I'm your favorite" card._

"I'm your favorite and you love me!"

_And there it is!_

"So you are going to listen to me." She took a deep breath and raised up straighter. "We are going to this club tomorrow night. "We" including you. You will dress appropriately, you will talk to people, and you will act like you actually want to be there."

There was no response.

"And you will do it because I asked you and because you realize meeting someone, even if it doesn't lead anywhere is good for you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And maybe, just maybe if you stop being a stubborn bastard you might actually meet someone that you could sand with now and then."

Gibbs tried not to smirk, she was comical when she was trying to be stern.

"And that's that!" She nodded forcefully.

"Fine."

Abby's eyes darted back and forth, she glanced at Ducky, then focused back on Gibbs, surprised. "Fine?"

"Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "If it ends this, conversation, intervention, whatever. I'll go."

A wide smile played across her face and she jumped on Gibbs.

"Thank you." She sighed crushing him in a hug.

"Sure." Gibbs chuckled, hugging her back a moment. Then he grabbed her and pushed her back. "Now I have work to do."

She nodded.

Gibbs shot one more stare Ducky's way, then headed out of Autopsy.

Once Abby heard the elevator start to ascend she turned to Ducky. "One down, one to go."

Ducky shook his head and grinned. When Abby was on a mission there was no stopping her.

################################################################################

"Hey Abs got your message." Tony said walking into the lab staring at his phone. He looked up as the door closed and locked behind him.

Abby was sitting at her desk, remote in hand, a mischievous grin on her face.

Tony's head dropped forward. Great Abby wanted something, never good.

"What do you want?" Tony sighed.

"Why do you think I want something?" Abby looked offended.

"You just locked me in your lab." Tony cocked his head. "You want something. Something I'm not gonna like."

"But you could like it." Abby grinned.

Tony shook his head. "Let me guess? Some friend from college you want me to go out with? A double date?"

"Once! I asked you to do that once!" She pouted.

"She was three hundred pounds and had an eye patch!" Tony groaned.

"It was a hard time in her life." Abby explained. "She's lost a lot of weight now, had surgery on the eye."

"No." Tony shook his head.

"I haven't even asked yet!"

"Doesn't matter. The answer is still no." Tony glanced back over his shoulder. "So open the door."

"Hear me out first."

"Abby." Tony blew out a breath flapping his lips.

"Look." Abby jumped up holding out the flier to him.

Unlike Gibbs, Tony actually read the whole flier before looking up at Abby and saying...

"No." Tony shoved the paper back at her.

"Come on!" She groaned. "It'll be fun. Ducky's gonna go too."

"Ducky?" Tony looked surprised. "Really?"

Abby nodded. "He broke up with Paula."

"_He_ broke up with Paula?" Again Tony looked surprised.

"Yeah."

"She was hot. I mean, she was like twenty years younger than the Duckster." Tony shook his head. "Why did he break up with her?"

Abby shrugged. "But he's looking."

"And just what is he looking for?" Tony raised an eyebrow having read exactly what the flier said.

"Ducky likes the ladies." Abby grinned. "But you could meet Mrs. or Mr. Right."

"ABBY!" Tony yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to go over all this again."

"No because there is NOTHING to go over!"

"What's the big deal, so you like a little d-"

"Abby!" Tony put his hand over her mouth preventing her from saying the word out loud. Still, he felt her complete the statement against the palm of his hand.

Pushing his hand away, Abby smirked. "Why is it such a big deal? No one cares."

"Open the damn door." Tony ordered in his best Gibbs tone.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Really? That's the best you got?"

Tony ran his hands down his face.

"There are men and women there. You could meet some hot young chick." Abby changed the subject hoping she could convince him by taking the female route.

"I meet hot young chicks all the time." Tony smiled proudly. "I don't need some singles night to do that."

"Then just go to hang out with me and the Duckman!" Abby tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. "Please!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" Tony eyed her suspiciously.

Oh God think of something quick! Abby thought to herself.

"It's Ducky."

"What?"

"He's nervous." Abby sighed. "You know going out, trying to meet someone."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, Duckman probably isn't real up on the whole dating scene."

"Right." Abby nodded. "And he could use some guidance. You could really help him out."

"Well." Tony grinned. "I could give Ducky some pointers."

"See! You have to go." Abby smiled. "For Ducky."

Tony bobbed his head back and forth as if trying to decide. "Fine."

"AWESOME!" Abby jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Grabbing the corner of the table behind him, Tony struggled to stay standing under Abby's hug.

###############################################################################

THE NEXT DAY

A light suddenly came on illuminating the room in blinding brightness.

Gibbs squeezed his eyes closed.

"Jethro." Ducky sighed. "Didn't realize you were in here."

"Need to get up anyway." Gibbs sighed sitting up on the side of the table.

"I would think so it's 1600." Ducky chuckled. "Resting up for the night ahead?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No."

"You're not thinking of backing out are you?" Ducky questioned, trying to think of something to say encase Gibbs decided to back out.

"Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro." Ducky walked toward his friend.

"You know me and dating." Gibbs shook his head. "Relationships."

"I know that you are starting to behave like Pygmalion."

"Pygmalion?" As soon as the word left his mouth, Gibbs regretted it, knowing some story was going to follow.

"Yes." Ducky sighed. "Pygmalion one of the greatest sculptors of his time, unmatched in his artistic ability to make every ivory human form he created seem completely life like. At some point in his life, he grows to despise women, can see only their faults and vices. So he shuns women completely vowing never to marry."

"Smart man." Gibbs smirked.

"But." Ducky held up a finger. "He becomes obsessed with his work, carving night and day. Until one day he carves a statue of a beautiful woman, unparalleled in its beauty. Some even say it was a carving of Venus herself. And Pygmalion falls madly in love with his statue, his creation. He dresses it in the finest clothing, adorns it with jewelry, even caresses it like a lover."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"So in love with his creation is he, that he goes to Venus' temple and offers a prayer to her, asking her to give him a virgin wife like his ivory creation. When he returns home." Ducky paused and smiled. "He kisses his beautiful statue and feels her lips warm. Her body responds. Venus has granted his wish, by giving life to his statue."

"You making a point here Duck?"

"Several." Ducky smiled. "Even when you've sworn off love, it finds you. And sometimes love can be simple, painless and without trickery."

Gibbs shook his head. "Hell Duck!"

"Jethro you hide in that basement, creating boats and carvings, trying to hide yourself from human contact and love."

"So I'm gonna fall in love with a boat!" Gibbs chuckled.

"You already have."

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"You burnt "Diane," the boat, because you didn't love her anymore and you wouldn't allow another man to have her." Ducky raised his eyebrows and nodded. "And the second part. Venus never answers a prayer to anyone without some pain or tragic trick involved. Yet she grants Pygmalion's wish without consequence. No trickery just simple, happy, blissful love. Love can be that way Jethro. It's not always about heartache and unhappy endings."

Gibbs stood up and patted his friends shoulder. "Thanks for the mythology lesson Duck." Then he started towards the doors.

"So are you going tonight?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "But just so we're clear I never made out with one of the boats. Made out _on_ the boat, but not with it."

"Then we'll save you before you get to that next stage.

"Right." Gibbs scoffed. "Thanks."

################################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for the feedback so far :)

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

Glancing at himself in the mirror, He grinned. This would definitely attract the ladies tonight. If there was one thing Anthony DiNozzo knew, it was how to dress to impress.

The knock at the door quickly started to grow more demanding.

"Coming." Tony yelled as he tried to hurry out of the bedroom buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt. He pulled the door open, surprised when he saw the man standing there. "Hey Ducky."

"Tony." Ducky smiled.

"Thought Abby was picking me up?"

"Evidence for Agent Rickman's team " Ducky waved a hand. "She'll meet us as soon as she can."

"Okay. Let me just grab my jacket."

##################################################################################

"Gibbs?" Abby called out walking into the house.

"Yeah."

She heard the voice echo down the steps.

"You almost ready?"

"Ready." Gibbs said coming down the stairs.

"Gibbs!" Abby smiled proudly. "You actually listened to me!"

"What?"

"You look hot." Abby grinned. "And jeans that fit! I'm impressed."

"Whatever."

"You're totally gonna get some." Abby smirked, he did look hot. He had on a black dress shirt, the first few button open, no t-shirt underneath and tails untucked. The jeans he wore did actually fit, unlike the jeans he normally wore that sagged, these hugged his legs nicely. "Let me see your ass."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs glared at her.

"I wanna make sure your ass looks good in the jeans." Abby said it as if it was a normal every day request.

"My ass is fine." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Then let me see." Abby put her hands on her hips.

"Abby."

"Then let me see your crotch."

"ABBY!" His voice now raised

"Well, do the jeans show off the package?" Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "Show everyone what you have to offer."

"Enough!" Gibbs barked. "Where's Duck?"

"Body for Agent Rickman's team." Abby sighed. "Said he'd try to meet us later."

Gibbs nodded. It wasn't unusual for cases to interrupted social events.

Walking out the door, Abby grabbed his shirt tails and lifted them up looking at his ass.

"Looking good."

Gibbs stopped and glared back at her. His finger pointed at her face. "You even think about lifting up the front of my shirt and you'll get your first head slap."

################################################################################

"So what you looking for Duck?" Tony asked taking a sip of his beer. They had ended up at a table towards the side of the bar.

"Looking for?"

"In a woman." Tony chuckled. "Blond, brunette. Maybe taking the Gibbs route, the red head."

"Ah yes, well, no preference here." Ducky smiled. "It's about the connection, something deeper than just superficial..."

Ducky's answer faded as his eyes followed an attractive brunette that walked by their table.

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "I could see wanting a deeper connection with her."

Ducky suddenly looked back at Tony, feeling himself blush slightly. "Yes, um, she is rather attractive."

Tony laughed. It was unusual to see Ducky be so blatant about looking at a woman.

"And you?" Ducky smiled. "What are you looking for?"

"Just looking." Tony shrugged.

"Don't you ever get tired of the one night stands?"

Tony took s drink.

"You do." Ducky smirked.

"I didn't say anything!" Tony said slightly annoyed.

"And silence many times says more than words."

"Are you profiling me?" Tony asked his eyes narrowed.

"No." Ducky smiled. "Trying to discover what the real Tony is looking for. The Tony behind the jokes, the sexual bravado, and the casual sexual encounters."

Again, there was silence.

"What do you want in someone?" Ducky paused. "In someone you could see yourself having more than a casual relationship with."

It took a moment but Tony did respond.

"Honest, loyal, sexy as hell." Tony grinned letting it fade into a smile. "Someone who wants to curl up on the couch and watch old movies all day. Or better yet curl up and just make out like we're teenagers again."

Ducky smirked.

"Someone that thinks I'm enough." Tony picked at the label on his beer bottle. "A man that can see past the damage, the jokes and all the hyped up sexual bravado."

"That's truly what you want?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded glancing at Ducky.

"Not an easy man to find."

"What?" Tony looked confused.

"You said a man."

"No I didn't." Tony chuckled nervously.

"You did." Ducky nodded. "And I believe you have a man in mind."

"Okay this is supposed to be about you." Tony changed the subject. "I'm here to help you find someone."

##################################################################################

"Why did I agree to this?" Gibbs rubbed his forehead as he sat at the table trying patiently to wait for his drink.

"Because you need to meet someone."

Gibbs sighed. "Who says?"

"Me and your hand." Abby smirked.

"ABBY!" Gibbs scowled. She was the only one that could get away with talking to him like this and he still wasn't sure why he let her get away with it.

She grinned. "Come on. It's time to get back on the dating horse and ride it all night long."

Gibbs glared at her.

"Relax. Take a deep breath." She followed her own advice, inhaling deeply.

"I am relaxed." Gibbs barked.

"Okay then what's on the menu tonight. Sushi or sausage?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Gibbs bellowed.

"Hello we are here to get you laid!" Abby grinned. "Or better yet, find you someone that you might actually wanna be with outside the bedroom on a long term bases."

"You and Duck trying to get me married off again?" Gibbs questioned as the waitress finally placed their drinks in front of them.

"Don't you wanna find someone?"

"I don't know."

"What are you looking for?" Abby asked. "I mean really looking for?"

Gibbs swirled the Bourbon in his glass and took a deep breath. "Loyal, trustworthy, and good lookin'."

Abby smirked

"Someone that can make me laugh." Gibbs grinned. "A great kisser, someone that can just curl up on the couch and be happy wrapped in each other's arms. A man that looks good in both jeans and a t-shirt or slacks and a dress shirt."

"So we're looking for a man." Abby grinned.

Gibbs scoffed. "Yeah."

"Okay then look around and see if something gives you a rise.

He dropped his head back. "Abby."

"What come on? There's a lot of gorgeous men here." She glanced around. "Has to be someone that catches your eye."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs scanned the room. First looking at several of the tables, then skimming down the bar, about a quarter of the way down the bar he stopped.

Abby saw the pause and looked over to were Gibbs gaze had stopped.

"Nice ass." She smirked. "Wonder if he looks as good from the front as he does from the back?"

A woman suddenly approached the man leaning on the bar next to him. She smiled and said something. The man never turned ,but obviously replied because the woman shrugged and left.

"Oh he's looking for sausage. Go!" Abby stood up and tried to push Gibbs out of his chair.

"Abby what is the hurry?"

"Hello he's hot and there are tons of men here!" Abby paused. "Plus I want to make sure you at least talk to someone before I leave."

"Leave?" Gibbs stood up and looked at her.

"Got a text." Abby said. "Work."

"Of course."

She nodded. "So go!"

"Fine." Gibbs nodded towards the door. "You leave and I'll go over there."

She stared at him not trusting him to make the final approach. "You promise?"

"Promise." He nodded.

"Okay but I'll call you tomorrow and I expect to hear about Assman."

"Go!" Gibbs said pushing her towards the door.

##################################################################################

Ducky's phone suddenly hummed to life. Picking it up off the table, he looked at it. "Sorry my dear boy, but I have to go."

"What?" Tony held up his hands. "We just got here."

"Body just came in." Ducky stood up. "But stay. Hopefully Abby will be on her way at some point"

"Yeah" Tony nodded.

"Enjoy yourself." Ducky patted Tony's shoulder. "And don't fear what you want. Embrace it."

Tony ignored the comment.

"Why don't you go to the bar." Ducky nodded. "Some space just opened up."

Glancing at the bar, Tony saw a man walk away leaving a empty spot between two other men. "Thanks Duck."

###############################################################################

Gibbs watched as Abby made her way towards the door, glancing back at him several times before she finally exited the bar. Grabbing the Bourbon he drank it down in one gulp then placed the glass back on the table. He smirked to himself. He didn't hate all this as much as he let Abby believe. There had been plenty of times he'd picked people up in a bar. Although Abby knew him better than most people, she still had very little idea of what he was like outside work and she knew nothing about how he was when he was on the prowl.

Looking back over to the bar, Assman, as Abby had named him was gone, but he had been replaced by an even better one. The man was wearing, jeans, tight black jeans that hugged him perfectly. On top of that was an cream color t-shirt the clung to the muscles of his arms. He was leaning against the bar, money in hand waiting for the bartender to get his drink

Gibbs smirked, perfect timing. Walking towards the bar, Gibbs stopped behind the man, letting their bodies barely touch as he spoke in the man's ear.

"Let me." Gibbs voice was low, guttural and full of lust. He slid a bill towards the bartender as he sat the beer down in front of the man.

The bartender smiled and nodded taking the bill from Gibbs. "Anything for you?"

"Bourbon"

"Coming up." The bartender nodded.

Gibbs let his right hand settle on the man's hip. The man's body tensing momentarily, but then relaxing under his finger tips.

"You always this forward?" The man asked.

"When I see something that interests me." Gibbs sighed still speaking in the man's ear.

Slowly the man turned around and leaned back against the bar, his eyes going wide when he looked at Gibbs.

"Tony!" The name came out and Gibbs' throat went dry.

Tony's hands clutched the bar, as he stared at Gibbs, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping open.

"Bourbon." The bartender said sitting the drink down then looking back and forth between the two men. He grinned then shook his head and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Having a drink." Gibbs answered clearing his throat.

"Yeah. Um, me too. I was just-" Tony stammered. "Just checking the place out. Never been here before. Never, ever. Never."

Gibbs nodded.

"Didn't realize what was going on here tonight." Tony laughed nervously. "Never would have come in if-"

"Stop." Gibbs sighed.

"Right." Tony nodded. "Shutting up."

Gibbs leaned forward and Tony quickly moved aside making sure they didn't touch in any way.

"Just getting my drink." Gibbs chuckled, picking up his glass. "Not trying anything."

"Right." Tony nodded repeatedly.

Gibbs took a sip of his Bourbon, his eyes inadvertently skimming down Tony's body.

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Did you just check me out?"

"What?" Gibbs drew his head back trying to look offended.

"Your eyes just leered down my body!"

"How much have you had to drink?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I know when a man has just checked me out." Tony smirked.

"Do you now?"

"Well, I mean, men check me out sometimes." Tony shrugged trying to play off his statement.

"And just where have you been that men are checking you out?" Gibbs asking taking a long swig of his drink.

Another shrug and Tony picked at the label on his beer bottle as he had earlier with Ducky.

"I'm a good looking guy." Tony looked at Gibbs and grinned. "It happens."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "You are good looking."

Tony turned his head slightly. staring at Gibbs. "You're admitting I'm good looking."

"Yeah."

A small half smile played at the corner of Tony's lips.

"You going to drink that beer or just play with the bottle." Gibbs smirked.

"Beer, right." Tony took a sip, watching as Gibbs nodded at the bartender for another.

Gibbs pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to the bartender. "Start a tab."

The bartender nodded as he placed another Bourbon on the bar in front of Gibbs. This time when Gibbs leaned forward for his drink, Tony didn't move. He didn't even breath as Gibbs upper body stopped just mere inches from his own and he picked up the drink. Their eyes met briefly, Tony looking away as Gibbs smiled.

"That nervous around me?" Gibbs asked, his lips almost touching Tony's ear.

"No." Tony sighed, his eyes fluttering closed a moment, then shooting open, praying Gibbs hadn't seen the reaction.

Gibbs smirked before bringing the glass to his lips.

_Damn. _Tony groaned to himself. _He'__d seen._

"Wanna go sit down?" Tony asked, then let the trepidation kick in. "I mean. If you, I understand you probably came here to meet someone. Take somebody home, have a good time." Another nervous laugh. "I should let you do your thing."

Tony turned to walk away and felt the strong grip on his forearm.

"There's an open both to our right." Gibbs nodded in that direction, then released Tony's arm.

"Okay."

Making their way to the booth, Tony slid in all the way, hoping Gibbs would sit down next to him. Instead, Gibbs slid in across from him.

"So do you come here often?" Tony laughed.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Yeah you don't strike me as the bar type."

"Sometimes."

"So am I the first guy you've tried to pick up?" Tony instantly wishing he could take the question back.

"Was I trying to pick you up?" Gibbs paused. "I thought I was buying you a drink."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Tony tipped his beer bottle in Gibbs direction.

"You're welcome and no." Gibbs answered.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, shocked by Gibbs honesty. "You, um, were going to try and pick me up. Before you knew who I was."

"I was gonna buy you a drink and go from there."

"So what made you approach me over everyone else? Tony asked, interested in how out of all the men here, Gibbs had made the decision to buy him a drink.

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know."

"Just went eeny, meeny, miny, moe?" Tony chuckled, then stopped abruptly as a wide grin spread across his face.

"What's the grin for?" Gibbs asked.

"You came over because you saw my ass." Tony laughed. "My back was to you."

"Maybe I liked your back." Gibbs tried to hide a smirk.

"No. You liked my ass."

For the first time since this began, Gibbs saw the familiar Anthony DiNozzo come through. The cocky confident Tony.

"You can tell me." Tony grinned. "I'll be flattered that you picked my ass over all the others."

Gibbs shrugged. "It's a nice ass."

"Thanks." Tony cleared his throat.

"Especially in those jeans." Gibbs said then took another drink.

"It better look good in these jeans they cost me a hundred and fifty bucks."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking." Tony joked playfully. "You think I pay too much for my clothes."

There was no reply.

"Oh come on. Say it"

Gibbs leaned forward on the table. "These were worth it." Leaning back he smiled.

"You look pretty good yourself." Tony smiled back. "I didn't think you owned jeans that actually fit you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you bought them in the right size, not two sizes too big."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "One of the ex's actually bought these for me. She said about the same thing you did."

"Clothing, fashion not high on the Gibbs' priority list."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Yeah one of the things I love about you." Tony smiled.

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

Tony realized what he had said and tried to cover. "You know what I mean. Just nice that it's about comfort, functionality, not about what anyone else thinks. But you always look good, in whatever you wear."

Gibbs nodded, letting Tony dig the hole deeper.

"You always look good, really. I mean, women check you out a lot." Tony shrugged. "Men too. When we're working cases. I see it, they-" Tony just stopped. "I'm shutting up now."

Gibbs laughed. "I got the point."

"Good."

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"You can relax, really." Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's green. "I'm not your Boss right now."

"Then what are you?" Tony sighed almost breathlessly.

"A man having a drink with another man." Gibbs nodded. "That's it. Not Special Agent Gibbs, not the Boss. Just me. Okay?"

"Okay." Tony chewed his lower lip. "So Jethro are you going to buy me another drink?"

And that's when Tony's body language changed entirely, and Gibbs noticed. Tony pulled one leg up under him, leaned back against the booth, slid his lower body forward, and arched his back slightly. His fingers also ran up and down the neck of his beer bottle suggestively.

Gibbs caught the attention of a waitress and ordered them each another.

"I was enjoying, nervous cautious Tony." Gibbs sighed. "The more real Tony."

"Excuse me?"

"You just became "on the prowl Tony." Sexually charged, ready for the game, the chase." Gibbs glanced at the beer bottle Tony was still stroking. "Trying to entice me with subliminal suggestion."

Sitting back up straight, both feet on the ground, beer now sitting on the table, Tony removed all sexual innuendo from his body.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "It's one extreme or the other with you."

"I don't know what you want." Tony gritted his teeth.

Putting his elbows on the table, Gibbs locked his gaze on Tony. "The real you."

"This is the real me."

"It was, now-" Gibbs sighed. "You're being what you think I want you to be."

"How's that?" Tony asked.

"Stroking the beer bottle, the sexual body language."

"And that's not what you want?"

Gibbs heard the disappointment in Tony's voice.

"What would you have done if you'd have turned around at the bar and I was just some man you didn't know?" Gibbs smiled. "A man interested in you."

"I'd have asked you to come home with me."

Gibbs leaned back, his mouth dropping open slightly. "Just like that?"

"If I was attracted to you, yes." Tony was being blatantly honest. "And I am attracted to you. So I'd have taken you home."

"So men are just about sex?"

"Yes."

"Never anything more?"

"No." Tony's voice cracked. "Get em off and get out."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "Glad I cleared that up."

"Are we done?" Tony's annoyance was clear and evident.

"With what?"

"This." Tony paused. "Whatever this is."

"No." Gibbs' eye questioned Tony. "Unless you wanna leave?"

"I just thought-" Tony had been honest and he expect Gibbs to dismiss him for that, not want him to stay.

"That since all you want with men is sex. That I would just dismiss you." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't give up that easy."

Tony cocked his head slightly, his eyes focused intently on Gibbs' face, he was trying desperately to figure out exactly what the man was thinking.

"Okay." Tony let the tension that had built up drain from his body. "Then can I buy you the next drink?"

"Sure." Gibbs paused. "But I need to make one thing clear."

"What's that?" The concern quickly crept back onto Tony's face.

"Just because you buy me a drink doesn't mean you're getting any." Gibbs lip curled into a half smirk.

That famous DiNozzo smile lit up Tony's face. "Understood."

################################################################################

"I was eleven, all I wanted to do was piss off my teacher and impress my classmates."

"And did you?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Definitely pissed off Mr. Avery, impressed some kids." Tony grinned.

"You probably impressed more than you thought."

"Yeah well, maybe." Tony chuckled. "You'd be surprised what you learn in Boarding school."

"I doubt it."

"You're probably right!" Tony downed the last of his beer and looked at the dance floor. It was alive with activity, the music playing loud enough to fill the room, but softly enough to still allow conversation. The music playing, although not the overwhelming heavy dance mixes of a large club was still upbeat allowing people to dance around the floor. Then the lights suddenly dimmed and the music slowed a softer melody drifting through the room.

"Love this song." Tony sighed still looking at the dance floor.

"Dance?"

Tony looked up, surprised to see Gibbs standing beside the booth holding out his hand.

"You dance?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "I do, now and then.

Slipping his hand into Gibbs, Tony willingly allowed Gibbs to lead him towards the dance floor.

"You wanna lead?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes. Then he felt the arm encircle his waist, the hand rest gently against the small of his back and pull him close. His arm slipped around Gibbs' neck, his other hand resting against Gibbs' chest, falling easily into the older man's embrace.

Hearing the contented sigh from the man in his arms, Gibbs pressed his hand deeper against the small of Tony's back. The side of Tony's face resting against his, as Tony's hand played with the fine soft hairs on the back of his neck.

A man's voice softly started to sing into the air and Tony instantly remembered why he liked the song.

_I want to thank you my friend. For making me feel worthwhile. Sweeter than the honey of your lips__  
><em>_and kindness in your smi__le, hand in hand we float across the room. Explosions deep inside. Cheek to cheek, there's clouds under my feet. There's only you and I__  
><em>_  
><em>_Please tell me what you like. Does that feel nice? Give me a sign. If you love it I can do it again. We've got the rest__ of the night to get it right. Please tell me what you like. If that feels nice. Give me a sign. If you love it I can do it again. We've got the rest of our lives to get it right_

Tony sank deeper into Gibbs' arms wanting every inch of their bodies to be in contact somehow.

_Lookin' back on lonely nights. Searching for love again. I never knew my journey began and ended with you my friend. Softer than your butterfly kisses and stronger than my desire. I wanna thank you my friend for making me feel alive_

_I'__ll never mess it up again, Won't let it slip like grains of sand through careless fingertips because__  
><em>_I'm a man who understands; Though burned by the fire, I can learn to feel the light again and listen.__  
><em>_I can hear your demands. I know I can do it, give me __one more chance. Baby here I am_

The chorus played again and suddenly the fear rushed back in, Tony's body tensed in Gibbs' arms. He went to pull back, put some distance between them again, but the grip on him tightened.

"No." Gibbs voice whispered in Tony's ear.

The hand at Gibbs' chest balled into a fist, clutching at his shirt, Tony's body radiating an odd mix of distress and desire.

Tony sighed as soft lips pressed a delicate kiss to his temple. His eyes closed and he just swayed in Gibbs' arms completely forgetting everything else around him. Minutes later he didn't even realize the music had stopped, changing to a more upbeat tempo.

"Songs over." Gibbs whispered again.

Startled, Tony stepped back. "Sorry." The word left Tony's mouth before he could stop it.

"Not a problem." Gibbs smiled.

They left the dance floor in silence, Gibbs catching Tony's wrist once they were clear.

Tony stopped and turned.

"It's getting late."

"Oh right." Tony glanced at his watch stunned when he saw it was already after one.

"I um-"

"Shit!" Tony groaned.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I came with a friend." Tony cleared his throat not wanting to admit he had let Abby and Ducky talk him into coming here. "They had to leave earlier."

Gibbs smiled. "I'll take you home."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I can catch a cab."

The grip at his wrist gave a squeeze. "I'll take you home."

Tony nodded.

"I just need to settle up at the bar." Gibbs paused. "Only take a minute."

Another nod.

#################################################################################

_The song lyrics are from the Darren Hayes song What you like. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for the feedback so far :)

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

The first few minutes in the car were spent in silence. Then Tony's nerves took over again and he got diarrhea of the mouth.

"I had a good time." Tony said then chuckled. "Bet this isn't the way you expected to spend your Friday night?"

"Didn't have any expectations." Gibbs stared out at the road ahead of him.

"Not how I thought I would be spending my night." Another nervous laugh. "I like that bar. It's nice, small, more intimate."

Gibbs could sense Tony's nerves and just let him ramble on.

"We should go there again sometime." Tony's eyes widened. "I mean, I'd go there again. Nice atmosphere. Might be nice to go when it's not singles night."

As he drove, Gibbs tried not to smile. He'd never seen Tony so anxious, not in all the ten years they'd known each other. When Gibbs finally pulled the car into the parking lot of Tony's apartment, Tony was still chattering away.

"Can tell it's Friday. Hardly a car in the lot." Tony looked around at the almost empty parking lot. "Friday is always quiet around here."

Gibbs climbed out of the car and came around opening Tony's door.

"Um thanks." Tony smiled, quickly stepping out. "Thanks for the ride."

"I'll walk you up."

"You don't have to." Tony shook his head. "I'm good."

"It wasn't a question."

"Right."

Stepping aside, Gibbs let Tony walk ahead of him as they made their way to Tony's door.

"Keys" Tony stuck his hands in his front pockets finally fishing the key ring out of his right pocket. "Here." He held them up.

"I see." Gibbs tried not to laugh.

Tony shook his head. "Right." He fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the door, on his third failed attempt, Gibbs took the keys from his hand. Reached around Tony's body, he slipped the key into the lock, then pushed the door open.

"Thanks." Tony glanced back.

"Sure."

Tony stepped inside and turned around, Gibbs still standing in the doorway. "Are you um-" Tony licked his dry lips. "You wanna come in?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"I have Bourbon." Tony grinned with a laugh.

"I've had enough Bourbon for tonight."

"Yeah."

"Night." Gibbs eyes searched the green eyes that stared back at him. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try." _Like I'll be able to sleep after this!_ Tony thought to himself.

Gibbs turned to leave.

"Damn it!" Tony snapped, as he grabbed Gibbs' arm causing the older man to spin around again as Tony crushed their lips together. It was completely wild and untamed, nothing but Tony greedily feasting from the lips he had wanted to kiss all night.

There was nothing for Gibbs to do but accept it, his eyes closed, as Tony's hands clutched at the back of his neck, Tony's body bruising his own as the younger man tried with all his strength to mold their body into one. Gibbs' arm wrapped around Tony's waist, both to clutch Tony against him and to keep from falling backwards against the force of Tony's devastating kiss.

At some point, Tony realized he needed to breath and his lips gradually started to draw back holding onto the kiss for as long as possible.

"I just um," Tony panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have-I didn't mean to-"

"Tony."

The sound of his name from Gibbs' lips caused Tony to focus again. His eyes slowly drifted up meeting steely blue.

"Why are you smiling?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled. "Who wouldn't smile after that."

Tony laughed, the statement washing away the doubt. "Does that mean you'll come in now?"

"No."

"Right." Tony sighed with disappointment.

"I want to." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Believe me I want me."

"Then stay." Tony pulled back begging with his green eyes.

"I can't." Gibbs voice sounding almost as disappointed as Tony had earlier.

Tony took a deep breath, stepped back and ran his hands through his hair.

"Dinner?" Gibbs asked.

A puzzled look covered Tony's face. "Dinner. It's almost two in the morning."

"Tomorrow, well tonight." Gibbs smirked.

"Are you asking me out?" Tony chuckled.

"Dinner, my place or somewhere else if you want."

"What are you doing?" Tony still didn't understand everything happening.

"Asking you to dinner."

"No." Tony shook his head. "This all of it."

Gibbs took a step towards Tony and tipped his head slightly. "I won't be just sex to you."

Tony felt the words he had spoken earlier like a fist in the gut.

"Dinner at six." Gibbs' eyes searched Tony's . "Unless you really believe all you can have with a man is sex."

Tony remained silent.

"If that's the case. Then this ends here. And I'll let it go." Gibbs turned to leave. "If I see you tonight, well then we'll go from there."

Gibbs walked back through the door, pulling it shut behind him, leaving Tony standing alone.

################################################################################

The pounding on the door, woke him from a dead sleep, he groaned looking over at the clock.

"Shit!" He moaned and climbed out of bed. He slipped a t-shirt over his sweats before heading down the stairs to the front door. "What!" He barked, jerking open the door.

"Whoa someone's in a foul mood!" Abby replied wide eyed. "Why'd you lock the door?"

"Why do you think!" Gibbs glared at her.

"OH did you bring someone home?" Abby clapped excitedly. "Is Assman upstairs."

"No." Gibbs walked away and headed towards the kitchen.

Shutting the door, Abby followed, bombarding him with questions as he made coffee.

"So did you talk to Assman?" Abby questioned. "Or someone else? You came home alone, but it looks like you had a long night. That's a good sign."

Gibbs started the coffee pot and headed into the living room, dropping down onto the couch.

"Did you dance? Get some numbers?" Abby continued her questioning, falling down into the chair by the couch. "And if no one is here why did you lock the door?"

"STOP!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Sorry." Abby jumped. "Just curious."

"It's too early for this." Gibbs groaned.

"It's after noon."

"Yeah." He rocked his neck from side to side hearing it crack.

Abby jumped up traipsing into the kitchen and pouring Gibbs a cup of coffee. "Here."

He took the cup she offered him, taking a long drink of the hot black liquid.

"How does that not burn the lining of your throat?"

"Abby." Gibbs needed a lot more coffee to deal with Abby's exuberant mood.

"Can you at least tell me, did you meet someone?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, tell me!" Abby grinned. "Him, her? A date?"

He had to tell her, if he didn't she would annoy him with questions the rest of the day.

"Dinner, tonight." Gibbs paused. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Abby looked confused. "Why maybe."

"I left it up to him." Gibbs leaned back.

"Gibbs! Did you pick up a straight guy?" Abby rolled her eyes. "I told you not to-"

Gibbs glare made her stop.

"Okay he's not straight, then what's the problem?"

"Abby." Gibbs leaned over touching her knee. "Go home."

"But I wanna-"

"Go home." He said cutting her off. "If there is something to tell after this weekend. I'll tell you."

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but wrapped his pinky around hers. "Promise."

She smiled.

"Now get out." Gibbs ordered.

################################################################################

He smiled, the dream causing him to moan in his sleep. Rolling over, he was suddenly confused as a knocking infiltrated the dream, a knocking that got louder and louder.

"Tony!"

The female voice seemed completely out of place in the erotic dream he was having and his eyes shot open.

"Tony!"

He rubbed his hands down his face. "Damn it!" Sitting up on the edge of the couch, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

The door whipped open and Abby grinned when she saw Tony. His chest bare, the blanket wrapped tightly around his waist falling to his feet.

"What?" Tony barked.

"Were you still asleep?" She asked shoving a cup of coffee in his hand and pushing past him. "It's after one."

He shook his head and closed the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She grinned, her eyebrow going up.

"Yeah, sleep." Tony sighed, dropping back down onto the couch. "Good sleep."

"Sorry I had to bail last night." Abby sat down next to him. "Work."

"I heard." Tony rolled his neck from side to side. "To bad Ducky had to leave too."

"Duty calls." Abby smiled. "So did you have fun?"

The image from his dream flashed across his mind.

"Yeah." Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" Abby smirked. "What's her name."

Tony shook the image from his mind and took a sip of coffee. His mouth puckered and he coughed. "You went to Gibbs' coffee place didn't you?"

"I thought you liked the coffee from there?"

"Needs more sugar." Tony said licking his lips and smacking his gums. "And did you get the dark extra bold roast. It tastes really dark."

She punched his arm. "Drink the damn coffee and tell me about this woman you met last night?"

"Abby." Tony dropped his head back on the couch. "Do you always have to know everything?"

"Yes." She grinned. "Always. Now talk."

Tony shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? That smile that you had earlier wasn't nothing." She reminded him.

"That was an erotic dream induced smile." Tony chuckled.

"Dreams of the mystery lady?" Abby pressed. "I mean you're having erotic dreams about her already. That's a good sign."

"Abby let it go." Tony groaned.

"Oh come on? Did she approach you or did you go after her?"

Tony took another sip of coffee then cleared his throat. "He approached me."

Abby bounced up and down on the couch. "TONY!" She punched his shoulder again.

"OUCH!" He rubbed his arm. "Can you not be so...violent when you're excited."

"You have never once admitted to me that you were truly hot for a man!" Abby smiled.

"I didn't say I was hot for him." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You were having an erotic, gay sex dream about him." She smirked. "You're hot for him."

Tony blew out a long breath.

"So what does he look like?" Abby settled back staring at Tony.

"That's not important." Tony sat the coffee down on the table.

"Is he unattractive? Some weird facial scare? What?" Abby grimaced.

"He's attractive."

"Just attractive?" Abby looked concerned.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "He's hot."

"Really?"

"God yes." Tony practically moaned. "Sexy."

"Wow!" Abby smile. "And you didn't bring him home? What the hell's wrong with you!" She punched his arm again.

"STOP THAT!" Tony yelled.

"Then stop screwing up!" Abby snapped back. "Did you at least get his number?"

_Yeah I already have it _ran through Tony's mind. "I did."

"And are you seeing him again?"

Tony suddenly found the blanket fascinating.

"Tony?" Abby stared at him as if willing him to look at her.

"I don't know." Tony rubbed his palms into his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know! You like him right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what?" Abby was almost pouting.

"Abby it's just...it's complicated." Tony shook his head. "So complicated."

"What's complicated. If you like him you see him again." Abby shrugged.

"He wants more."

"More?" Abby asked confused. "More what?"

Tony leaned forward. "More of me."

"What?"

Jumping up, Tony groaned. "He doesn't want sex. He wants me, a relationship, more than an amazing fuck." God he could just imagine sex with Gibbs. All animalistic and raw, Gibbs growling and thrusting, tearing and clawing at every piece of him.

Abby jumped up in front of him. "That's awesome so what's the problem?"

"That's not what I do!" Tony shook his head. "I don't do relationships. I do one night stands, a few dates, not commitment and monogamy. I can't even commit to a cable company! I've had Dish TV, Direct TV, Cable, Internet TV. I mean come on!"

Abby giggled.

"It's not funny." Tony barked. "How the hell am I supposed to commit to...a man. When I've changed cell phone companies like fifteen times!"

"This has nothing to do with your cable or phone company." Abby scoffed.

"I have commitment issues."

"No you have issues that he's a man." Abby put her hands on her hips. "And that he wants you as more than a glory hole!"

"Abby!" Tony glared at her.

"Well, it's true. He doesn't just wanna get his rocks off." Abby snapped. "And that scares you."

Groaning, Tony flopped back down onto the couch.

Abby let the harshness fade from her body and she dropped down next to him.

"You're willing to walk away from what might turn out to be an amazing relationship just because it's a guy?" Abby sighed.

"I don't know how to do this?" Tony shook his head. "I mean...I've been with guys, but sex that's it. I mean do it, get up, and get out."

"A relationship is a relationship, doesn't matter the sex of the individuals, as long as both people want it." Abby smiled.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So call him!" Abby grinned.

"I don't have to." Tony sighed. "He invited me to dinner tonight."

Abby's eyes went wide as the realization hit her. "Really?"

Tony nodded. "Said if I wanted more than sex. I'd show up."

"You're going right?" Abby looked at Tony pleading with him.

"I have some time to think about it."

She punched his arm again. "Stop thinking and just do it!"

"I SAID STOP THAT!" Tony looked at his arm. "I'm gonna have a bruise!"

"Good then tell this guy your friend gave it to you because you were being a poop head!" Abby laughed.

Tony chuckled.

"So you totally want him?"

"Abby!"

"Come on." Abby grinned.

"Yes. I totally want him."

"And you see wanting him on a more long term bases?"

"Yeah. I can." Tony sighed breathlessly. "Whatever he wants. For however long he wants."

"Really?" Abby leaned back. "Wow you got it bad."

#################################################################################

Running into Autopsy, Abby grabbed Ducky by the shoulders. "HOLY CRAP it actually worked."

"What worked?" Ducky questioned.

"Last night! Tony and Gibbs!"

"But we didn't even-"

"I KNOW!" Abby screamed. "It worked without us even being there to finish the plan!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I just came from Tony's and I went to Gibbs before that." Abby shook her head. "They have a date tonight!"

"Do they know we were trying to set them up?"

She shook her head.

"So the plan actually worked even though we really did get called back to work?" Ducky was completely shocked.

Another nod.

"So now what?"

Abby froze.

"Oh my God." She let go of Ducky's arms. "I have no idea! I'm a complete blank. It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

#################################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for the feedback so far, so glad everyone is enjoying it :)

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

Gibbs poured another cup of coffee and glanced at his watch before walking into the living room. He had a fire going, not for warmth, but for possibly cooking steaks. Actually, the weather was almost perfect for a fire. Later to night, the fire would be a welcomed addition to the cool fall night. Leaning against the mantel, Gibbs took a sip of coffee and stared into the flames.

He wasn't coming. Gibbs sighed, he should have known. Shouldn't have gotten his hopes up after that kiss last night. Tony was scared, to scared to even try a relationship with a man, let alone with him. Watching the flames sputter, Gibbs sat down his coffee cup, about to pick up another log to toss on the fire, but stopped. Why even bother. Since he was going to be by himself tonight he'd just have coffee for dinner.

"I'm no expert but I think you may want to add more wood to that."

Gibbs turned towards the voice, Tony was standing at the edge of the living room.

"Yeah, um, I probably should." Reaching down, Gibbs tossed another log on the fire, the wood crackling and popping as it started to burn.

"Does this mean we're having steaks?" Tony asked.

Looking back up, Tony was now standing beside him.

"If you're up for it."

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"You thought I wasn't coming?" Tony's eyes fixed on Gibbs.

"I had my doubts." Gibbs sighed. "It's after six."

Tony looked at his watch and chuckled. "It's 6:04."

"Right."

"I hit traffic on the bridge."

"I'm just glad you're here." Gibbs reached out, his hand brushed against Tony's, entwining their fingers. The simple action caused Tony to step closer. Gently pulling their joined hands behind his back, Gibbs brought Tony's body against his. His face drifted towards Tony's, his lips brushing against the younger mans momentarily, then capturing them forcefully as the longing took over. Tony's free hand clutched at Gibbs' neck drawing them even closer begging for it to never end.

Still, the need to catch their breath finally forced them apart, Tony's forehead resting against Gibbs.

"You look good." Gibbs sighed.

The seemingly odd statement made Tony laugh. "Thanks. So do you."

"Nothing odd about telling someone they look good." Gibbs scoffed.

"No." Tony's laughter now a dull chuckle. "Just um-"

"Would it be better if I said you look good enough to eat."

Tony drew back, smiling at Gibbs. "Yeah."

"You do." Gibbs licked his lips, letting his eyes skim down Tony's body then slowly work their way back up.

"Now that was definitely leering at me." Tony grinned. "And you can't deny it like you did last night."

"No I was leering." Gibbs nodded. "Most definitely leering."

The grin faded from Tony's face, surprised by the wanton look in Gibbs' eyes.

"Did I miss something between earlier this morning and now?" Tony asked confused by Gibbs sudden overtly sexual desire.

"I couldn't get you out of my head last night." Gibbs whispered as he inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of Tony that filled the air around him. "Had dreams about you...so many dreams."

Tony shivered in Gibbs' arms, the arousal pouring off of Gibbs and seeping into Tony.

"Dreams?" Tony sighed. "What kinda dreams?"

"Of you naked in my bed." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Begging me, pleading with me."

"For what?" Tony's voice was barely a whisper.

"To make love to you." Gibbs moaned. "Over and over again."

"And did you?" Tony whimpered. "Did you give me what I wanted...what I begged for?"

"Yes." Gibbs growled still at Tony's ear. "And it still wasn't enough for you. You wanted more and more."

"Jethro."

"I just wanted you to know." Gibbs took a deep breath reigning in the lust that had filled his being. When he spoke again his voice was calm, all trace of desire and need gone. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Tony couldn't help it he threw his head back and he broke out laughing. "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Gibbs asked, looking bewildered as he released Tony.

"You are-" Tony left the sentence unfinished. Both hands on Gibbs' chest, he shoved Gibbs hard. "That was-"

Gibbs smirked.

"I should hit you! HARD!" Tony ran his hands down his face. "What the hell? Is this torture Tony day?"

"I was just explaining the dream."

"In that voice! That sexy, deep guttural voice."

"I didn't realize you thought my voice was sexy." Gibbs really didn't.

"You're an evil sadistic bastard." Tony shook his head.

"Now that I've been told several times."

"Why is it so damn hot in here!" Tony groaned.

"Fire." Gibbs nodded towards the fire place.

"SMART ASS!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Been called that too."

"Just make the damn steaks." Tony smirked.

##################################################################################

"Seriously I'm cooking for you." Tony swallowed, as he glanced over at Gibbs sitting next to him on the couch. "Pasta, garlic bread the works."

"Fine with me." Gibbs said through a mouthful of steak. "I just didn't realize you knew how to cook."

"Well I do." Tony smiled. "So Penne, linguine, spaghetti what do you want?"

"Cooks choice."

"I'll surprise you then." Tony grinned.

"You already have." Gibbs smirked, captivated by Tony's natural ease tonight.

"Yeah well." Tony pushed the small remaining chunk of steak around his plate.

Gibbs' fingers brushed over Tony's thigh. "Your sexy when you just let it happen. Just being you, making me laugh and smile."

Tony nodded. "I can be myself with you."

"That's what I want."

"God I don't know why." Tony chuckled nervously.

Taking the fork from Tony's hand, Gibbs laid it down and pushed Tony back on the couch. Tony went willingly, sliding back as Gibbs' body dropped down next to him and they lay face to face.

Gibbs' hand caressed over Tony's face, his finger tracing a path down his jaw to his lips. Tony sighed his hand squeezing Gibbs' hips. Gibbs' lips placed a quick kiss on Tony's, before drifting down and kissing his neck.

Tony moaned turning his head slightly to give Gibbs better access. He took it, nipping and kissing at Tony's jugular feeling the pulse quicken under his lips.

"You." Gibbs growled against Tony's neck. "Are exactly what I want."

Another moan as Tony's hand slipped from Gibbs' hip to his ass and squeezed.

"And right now." Gibbs kissed down Tony's throat. "I wanna touch you."

Tony waited for the touch, wanted it, craved it.

"Just like this." Gibbs' lips found their way back up Tony's throat to his ear. "Fully clothed just kissing and touching you."

"Jethro." Tony clawed at Gibbs' ass. "This is a change from last night."

"No it isn't." Gibbs drew back and focused on those amazing green eyes. "I want you. I said I wouldn't be _just _sex. And this isn't about sex. This is me touching you, discovering what turns you on."

"You turn me on."

Gibbs' fingers caressed down Tony's spine stopping at the small of his back and pressing slightly. Tony whimpered.

"I love the small of your back." Gibbs sighed. "Do you know how many times I've touched you here but never like I really wanted to."

Tony felt Gibbs' finger tips claw at the small of his back.

"Can't wait to kiss you there." Gibbs groaned. "Over and over again."

"Yes." Tony whispered.

Gibbs' hand sweep down Tony's hip and thigh, then raked its way back up. "So many times I stood behind you and just wanted to run my hands over your hips and down your thighs."

"I would have loved that."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's thigh. "Solid muscle, so strong."

Tony forced himself to take a deep breath.

"And these hips." Gibbs panted clutching Tony's hip. "Wanted to just grab them and jerk you against me, press your body against mine." As he said it he did just that, causing Tony to take a sharp breath.

Tony's breathing was erratic, his heart beating frantically, his body burning with desire. His hand moved to rest on Gibbs' chest, feeling the other man's heartbeat just as frantic.

"I'll clutch and claw at these hips when I make love to you." Gibbs' kissed Tony's neck.

"Oh God I want that."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed. "And this amazing ass."

Tony's moan caught in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I love watching you walk away from me." Gibbs growled. "In those tight slacks and suits. The fabric just hugging your ass."

A whimper escaped Tony's lips.

"Do you know the things I've thought about doing to this tight ass of yours." Gibbs massaged Tony's backside.

"Tell me." Tony begged.

"Bending you over my desk and taking you." A pause. "Burying my hard cock inside you."

"Oh fuck." Tony panted. "Jethro."

"Or just stopping the elevator when we're alone." Gibbs nipped at Tony's neck. "Yanking your pants down using my fingers to tease you, open you up, make you want me."

"I want you." God Tony wanted to come, was so close. "What about this?" He ripped Gibbs' hand from his ass and placed it between them on his hard cock.

A low growl ripped from Gibbs' lips as he squeezed Tony's hard cock.

"Did you want this?" Tony asked, thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"God yes." Gibbs roared. "Wanted my lips wrapped around it, taking you deep down my throat and making you come."

Tony couldn't breathe, his lungs refusing to take in air.

"I wanna taste you, swallow every last drop." Gibbs' hand rubbed over Tony's cock. "Lick you clean."

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he came, his body convulsing, his cock slamming into Gibbs' hand.

"God Tony." Gibbs continued to rub and stroke Tony's jean covered cock until he felt it start to soften again.

Tony grabbed the side of Gibbs face. "Is that what you wanted? Wanted to hear me scream your name as I came."

"Wasn't exactly my plan but-" Gibbs eye fixed on Tony's. "It sounded amazing."

"Are you always like this?" Tony asked.

"Like what?" Gibbs sighed, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

"Vocal, sensual, erotic." Tony licked his lips. "I wanted to come before you even touched my cock."

"Before you made me touch your cock." Gibbs smirked.

"Semantics." Tony grinned.

"And yes." Gibbs rubbed his hand down Tony's back. "I'm always like this."

Tony moaned.

"When I'm with someone I want."

"I really like it." Tony took a deep breath.

"I learned a long time ago sex isn't just between your legs."

"I get that." Tony chuckled. "Believe me I get it."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "You have some clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser upstairs."

"I do?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"From last time you stayed." Gibbs smiled, then smacked Tony's ass. "Now go clean up."

"I'm not done here yet." Tony smirked his hand started to slide down Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs grabbed it, kissing Tony's wrist then getting up. "Go."

"Okay." Tony said, slightly off put by Gibbs dismissal.

Sensing Tony's concern, Gibbs smiled. "We have plenty of time."

#################################################################################

Tony came back down the stairs to find the dishes cleared and two more beers on the coffee table, Gibbs sitting on the couch feet up on the table in front of him.

"I have been looking all over for this sweatshirt." Tony looked at the red Ohio State sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Well you found it." Gibbs chuckled.

Laying down on the couch, Tony put his head in Gibbs' lap.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." Tony was more comfortable than he had been in a very long time.

Running his fingers through Tony's hair, Gibbs watched the younger man, Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he combed through the thick mane

"So sexy." Gibbs sighed.

A smile curled up at the corner of Tony's lips. "I know."

The head slap was soft and quick.

Tony's eyes shot open. "What the hell?"

"Hand slipped." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah right." Tony rolled his eyes.

Tony's phone on the table rang out and he looked down at the caller id. He rolled his eyes and silenced the phone.

"Ignoring someone?"

"Abby." Tony groaned

"So why are you ignoring Abby?"

"Because she knows I had a date and she just wants to be nosy!"

Gibbs stopped. "She knows you had a date?"

"Not with you." Tony reassured Gibbs. "If that's what you were worried about."

"No." Gibbs suddenly shook his head as a disturbing thought entered his mind. "Why did you go to that bar last night?"

"Don't ask!"

"Abby and Ducky wanted you to go." Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that?"

"Damn it." Gibbs barked. "They set us up."

"What?" Tony sat up.

"Abby and Ducky asked me to go to that bar. Wanted me to try and meet someone."

"Those two are so dead!" Tony glared

"Oh no." Gibbs smirked. "I have a better idea."

"Payback?" Tony grinned.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs nodded with an evil grin.

"Tell me?" Tony asked climbing onto Gibbs' lap.

"Um." Gibbs took a deep breath. "A plan."

"Yeah, like what? Saran wrapping their cars? Oh wait!" Tony laughed, wiggling on Gibbs' lap. "Getting them in autopsy and super gluing the doors shut!"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Come on that's funny. Them both walking up to the door expecting it to open!" Tony smirked. Looking at Gibbs, Tony realized the man's face was flush and his eyes heavy. The reason finally registering with Tony and he rubbed himself over Gibbs groin.

"Tony." Gibbs snapped grabbing Tony's hips.

"Oh is this bothering you?" Tony sighed, wiggling his ass again.

"No."

"Is it turning you on?" Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest.

"Yeah." Gibbs jerked Tony's hips down hard onto his growing erection. "Does this turn you on?"

"Yes!" Tony ground his ass back and forth over Gibbs.

"God Tony." Gibbs groaned taking control of Tony's movement.

"Maybe we should let Abby and Ducky off the hook?"

"And why would we do that?" Gibbs asked just before his lips captured Tony's.

Tony gave into the kiss for a moment, then drew back. "Because we wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for them."

"So you think we should just let it go?" Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Maybe."

"And let them think they got away with it?" Another kiss.

"No." Tony shook his head slowly, at this point willing to agree to anything.

"Right answer."

Tony planted his hands on Gibbs' chest and pushed him back against the couch.

"What?" Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Why did you stop me before?" Tony asked, a seriousness in his tone.

"Because it's not about me." Gibbs folded Tony into his arms.

"So I never get to um, you know?" Tony grinned.

"Let me rephrase that." Gibbs smirked. "It's not about me right now."

Tony nodded, although he really didn't understand.

"You said something last night." A concern settled into Gibbs' eyes.

"What did I say?" Tony could only imagine where this was going.

"Get em off and get out."

Tony's face scrunched up. "Yeah. I did say that." No sense lying.

"Kinda says something."

Picking at Gibbs' shirt, Tony didn't respond.

"Says to me that sex with men was about you giving and not getting."

Tony shrugged.

"Was that what you wanted?" Placing his finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs forced Tony to look at him.

"It was easier that way." Tony wanted to look away again, but Gibbs held his chin.

"Easier for whom? You, the other guy?"

"Both." Tony pulled his face from Gibbs grip. "I didn't want more. I told you it was just sex, I never thought about a relationship. They got off, sometimes I did. Didn't matter."

"Why even do it?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony pulled away, trying to extract himself from Gibbs' arms.

"No." Gibbs hold on Tony tightened. "We're finishing this conversation."

"And what if I don't want to?" Tony glared.

"What? Did you do it just because you liked it?" Gibbs asked. "I'm not judging you. If you just liked getting a guy off, fine. I don't care. I just wanna understand."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't seem like it was very fulfilling for you, but if it was, then great." Gibbs paused. "I get wanting to be with men. I don't get it if you weren't getting off on it."

Tony was silent.

"Okay." Gibbs decided to let it go, for now. "Just know I will make sure you enjoy it and get off, every time."

A nod.

Gibbs loosened his grip on Tony, then his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I loved just touching you earlier, hearing you moan, knowing you wanted more."

"I want more." Tony sank into Gibbs' body. "I want you."

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "But right now we have some payback to plan."

#################################################################################

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the kitchen counter

"Yeah." Gibbs poured another cup of coffee. "It's perfect."

"It's cold!" Tony smirked. "She's gonna freak."

"That's the point." Gibbs leaned against the counter next to Tony.

"Ducky?"

"He'll be upset" Gibbs took a sip of coffee. "But he'll get over it."

"And after this little plan is over?" Tony glanced at Gibbs.

"Guess that's up to you."

"Why is it up to me?" Tony snickered.

"Because." Gibbs put down his coffee and took Tony's hand drawing the younger man to him. "I know what I want."

"And what's that exactly?" There was a slight annoyance in Tony's voice.

"You."

Tony swallowed hard, the fear rushing in again.

"I'm not trying to push." Gibbs shrugged a shoulder. "I know you haven't been in or even wanted a relationship with a man, but I want you. Have for a long time, so for me...it's easy."

"You've wanted me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Again, not pushing, but I'm hoping you wanna see where this goes. We can take it as slow as you want, as long as you want this."

Feeling the hand caress up his chest, Gibbs waited for whatever Tony was about to say, hoping it wouldn't be something he didn't want to hear. Needing time, he could handle that, he could be a patient man when the reward was great. But if Tony didn't want this, wanted to just walk away, that would change everything.

Moistening his suddenly dry lips, Tony took a deep breath. "There were only a few men and although I enjoyed it to a degree, it was just...me fulfilling a need."

Gibbs nodded.

"A need I had, that wasn't being met, because...because I couldn't have want I really, truly wanted."

Gibbs brow furrowed confused as to what Tony was trying to get at. "What did you want?"

"You."

"Me?" A shocked look spread over Gibbs' face.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs shook his head blowing out a long breath. "Okay."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Tony looked at Gibbs. "I didn't want a relationship because none of the men were the man I wanted."

Folding Tony into his arms, Gibbs still looked surprised. "God, I wish I'd known."

"And what would you have done if you had known?" Tony grinned.

"I wouldn't have let you waste your time on anyone else." Gibbs jerked Tony against him, staring into those sparkling green eyes.. "And you would have already been mine."

"And now that you know I've wanted you all this time?" Tony put his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Does that change anything?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Seriously?" Tony looked disappointed.

"Just means it's all going to be so much better." Gibbs sighed.

"And why's that?"

"Because you want me as much as I want you." Gibbs' hands caressed over Tony's back. "And that makes everything so much more arousing, erotic and hot."

"This turns you on doesn't it?" Tony stared into those baby blues.

"You turn me on."

"No. I mean the whole kinda slow, touching, feeling everything." Tony paused. "That really does turn you on?"

"Yeah." Gibbs eyes glassed over. "It does."

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Just doesn't seem like you."

"Why's that?"

"Just comments you made." Tony shrugged. "Always took you for the wham bam thank you kinda guy."

"I have three ex-wives for a reason." Gibbs said trying to make a point.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Ah I see. So wham bam thank you when it comes to woman, but not men."

Gibbs tipped his head slightly.

"Wow you are full of surprises."

"A few." Gibbs smirked.

"Well, I have to warn you." Tony paused. "Not great with the slow part."

"No really?" Gibbs voice was rich with sarcasm.

Tony punched his arm causing Gibbs to chuckled.

"Don't worry. I can go slow."

"Is that a challenge?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Sounds like you think I can't push your buttons and make you come undone."

"I'm sure you can." Gibbs glared at Tony knowing the younger man was already thinking of ways to torture him. "But you're going to behave."

"Now why would I do that?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and held it against his chest. "Because I asked you to."

Tony cocked his head slightly, then dropped his head back. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy? Makes me want to do anything you ask."

"Really?" Taking the presentation of Tony's throat as an invitation he kissed the soft skin. "Good to know."

"Um, maybe I need clarification." Tony sighed, his eye closing. "Behave, what exactly does that mean to you?"

The question made Gibbs stop and pull back.

Tony's eyes opened again. "What? That's a perfectly legitimate question."

"Fine" Gibbs paused. "It means I want you, but I'm not going throw you down right now and take you."

"I get that." Tony chewed on his lip. "Taking things slow is that like everything up to third base?"

Gibbs' shrugged. "Maybe starting towards third."

Tony laughed. "Like what happened on the couch?"

"Yeah."

"You're serious?" Tony looked completely stunned.

"There's a lot of ground between second and third." Gibbs grinned.

"Okay maybe the whole baseball reference was way to high school." Tony shook his head. "I mean, really?"

"Tony." Gibbs sighed heavily. "Why are you making this so complicated?"

"Because I mean you're acting like we just met at the bar last night, that we had no past knowledge of each other." Tony chuckled. "We've know each other for over ten years, it's not like we're strangers."

"Yes we are."

Tony cocked his head in confusion.

"You know nothing about how I am when I date someone." Gibbs smiled. "Look how surprised you were at how I just wanted to touch you on the couch."

"I was but still. We're friends. We've watched each other almost die on several occasions."

"Yeah we have. And watching you almost die of the plague was excruciating, but it would have been completely different had we been seeing each other."

"How?" Tony scoffed.

"I never would have left your side." Gibbs shrugged. "And you would have been here recovering."

Again, Tony looked surprised.

"I've wanted you for a long time, but that's different than having you, being with you. Everything changes." There was a moment of silence. "I change."

"Everything, even our friendship has been based around Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the boss, the NCIS agent." Tony realized that now.

"Yeah. Our friendship was different, but still I kept it at a professional distance...for countless reasons. Now." Gibbs pulled Tony back into his arms. "Now it's about us, away from all that. Just two people discovering everything about each other."

Tony nodded still trying to process everything.

"And I have no idea how you are when you date someone."

Eyebrow raised, Tony smirked at Gibbs. "Did you really just say that?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What you say at work to impress everyone is not the real story."

"I don't try and impress anyone." Tony said sounding offended.

"Fine, but it's still different." Gibbs sighed. "And you don't know as much as you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Tony's eyes danced around. "Chocolate or Vanilla what?"

"Ice cream." Gibbs shrugged. "Which would I pick?"

"Come on."

"Seriously. You think you know so much. Which one?"

"Chocolate." Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Vanilla?" Tony's brow furrowed. "Who picks Vanilla over Chocolate?"

"Me."

"What about cake? Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate." Gibbs smiled. "But Vanilla frosting."

"And these are the things you want me to know?" Tony smirked.

"I'm making a point." Gibbs chuckled. "We do know a lot about each other but there's more to know."

"You mean you plan on opening up?"

"Yeah." A crooked smirk. "To a degree."

"Then it's worth the wait." Tony turned on that famous DiNozzo smile.

"God." Gibbs groaned. "I love that smile."

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Now I know a button to push."

"You know a lot of buttons already." Pressing his lips to Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "But I can't wait for you to find even more."

"Oh I plan to find them all." Catching a glimpse of the microwave clock, Tony's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's late."

"It's Saturday." Gibbs chuckled. "Remember?"

"Yes I do smart ass. But." Tony sighed. "If you want to take this slow...I should get home."

"You should stay." Gibbs tightened his arms around Tony. "I'll give you the bed."

"Oh such a gentleman." A mischievous sparkle poured from Tony's eyes. "This one of those things you do with people you're dating?"

Gibbs nodded. "And you will be a gentleman and stay up there. You will-"

"I was not going to-"

"Yes you were. I see that look." Gibbs grinned. "You will stay upstairs in that bed, alone and you will not come down stairs until morning."

"It's already morning?" That sparkle again.

"Much later in the morning." Smacking Tony's ass, Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony stuck out his tongue. "Are you really like this or is this some perverse joke?"

"Get upstairs! Now." Gibbs barked.

"I'm not tired." The voice sounded like that of a pouting child.

"Then what do you want to do?"

Tony wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed Gibbs' hand pulling him towards the living room.

###############################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for the feedback so far :)

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Come join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

Much to Gibbs surprise, Tony hadn't dragged them into the living room for a make out session, but to watch an old movie. Curled up on the couch, they had fallen asleep sometime during the movie, Gibbs arm draped protectively over Tony.

Slowly waking, Tony grinned and chuckled to himself. So much for him sleeping in the bed...alone. The grin quickly faded as the discussion from last night resurfaced in his mind. Going slow...that was the least of his problems. He wasn't good at relationships with women, how did he expect to be any better with a man. And with Gibbs! This had to work, because he couldn't lose the one person that mattered most to him. Gibbs was more than a boss, more than a friend, Gibbs was...

Gently and quietly, Tony tried to slip out from under Gibbs' arm only to be drawn back against the older man.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Tony smiled comforted by the show of affection. "I was gonna get up and make coffee."

"Not yet." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck. "Want you here, a little longer."

"Sure."

"Stop." Gibbs barked.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're second guessing, over thinking." Gibbs sighed. "Making things more complicated than they have to be."

"You got all that from me saying sure?" Tony laughed.

"No. I got that from your body tensing against me earlier when you thought I was still asleep."

"Of course you did."

"Why can't you enjoy the moment." Another kiss. "Just let it happen."

"Trying."

"Try harder. " Gibbs growled, as his mouth sank hard onto Tony's neck.

"Jethro." Tony moaned reaching back and clawing at Gibbs' hip.

"You taste so good." Gibbs groaned between attacks. The kisses turned to nips, then to gentle bites, as he devoured Tony's neck.

"Not fair." Turning around, Tony brought them face to face. "You don't get to have all the fun."

Capturing Gibbs' lips, Tony kissed him passionately and with all the desire that flamed within him, then drew back. His eyes met Gibbs for a brief moment then his lips dropped to Gibbs' throat.

Letting his head fall back, Gibbs' eyes closed and he clutched at the back of Tony's head pressing the younger man deeper.

"Tony." It felt so good. Tony's lips tasting ever piece of his throat, nipping at his jugular causing his pulse to race. Then Tony's hand massaging and squeezing his ass. He moaned as Tony's lips traveled up the side of his neck to his ear.

"I want coffee." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs body started to tremble as the laughter broke from his lips. "Shit!"

Tony drew back and grinned.

"This is payback for the whole dream thing?"

Tony nodded.

With a growl, Gibbs tossed Tony down onto his back on the couch.

"Smiling that's good." Tony grinned up at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "This is you, playful, funny."

"It is me." Tony cupped Gibbs' face with both hands.

"Good." Gibbs grinned. "Now go make me some damn coffee."

A truly heartfelt laugh tore from Tony's throat.

###############################################################################

"You know she'll call today."

"I know." Gibbs said sitting down on the couch.

"She'll ask if your date is still here." Tony grinned dropping down and putting his feet in Gibbs' lap.

"And when I say no she'll call you." Gibbs smirked.

"Sure she won't stop by?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "She wouldn't risk interrupting."

"Or getting caught in her little plan."

"And Ducky?" Tony asked.

"He'll wait until he sees us Monday."

On cue, Gibbs' phone rang, picking it up he smirked when he saw the caller id. Letting it ring a few more times, on the fourth ring he picked up. "Yeah."

"Hope I didn't wake you up...or interrupted."

"What do you want Abs?"

"You know what! Your date. Did he show up, is he still there?"

"He showed up." Gibbs' answer was short and quick.

"And?"

"He left a little bit ago."

"As in he stayed and left this morning."

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" Abby bubbled with excitement. "So did you...you know."

"I'll pretend you didn't ask that."

"Come on. You told me he stayed so I'm going to draw my own conclusions anyway."

"You do that." Gibbs sighed.

"Are you seeing him again?"

"Yeah."

"Soon?"

He could hear her smile through the phone. "Tomorrow night."

"Wow, that's like you're seeing him three days in a row." She chuckled. "Why didn't he just stay tonight too?"

"We both had things to do."

"And those things weren't each other?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"Why so secretive about this?" She pouted knowing he would sense it.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Gibbs winked at Tony.

"Gibbs what's wrong." Her worry practically dripped through the phone.

"Nothing."

"That sigh wasn't nothing!" She paused. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"It's fine." Gibbs sighed again.

"Gibbs you're scaring me! What is it?"

He waited a moment then said it. "I think he could be the one."

"The one, the one?"

"Yeah."

"Like forever the one?"

"Yeah."

She screamed into the phone. "That is so awesome!"

Gibbs held the phone away from his ear until her scream of words ended.

"Does he feel the same way?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"He's obviously into you if he agreed to another date tomorrow." Abby was jumping up and down in her living room. They had actually pulled it off, even without finishing the plan.

"Actually he suggested the date tomorrow."

"He's totally into you! Is he hot?"

"Very." Gibbs ran his hand up Tony's leg. "Young and sexy."

"Young? He's younger than you?" She already knew that but she had to act surprised.

"Yeah."

"You go Silver Fox!" She tried to get him to admit more. "Red head?"

"No."

"Well spill."

"Abs give it time."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Abby!" He barked. "Little early for that."

"Fine." Again she pouted.

"Gotta go." Gibbs hung up.

"You are so bad." Tony grinned. "Young and sexy."

"You are." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's phone came to life and he picked it up. He chuckled showing the caller id to Gibbs. "Guess who?"

Gibbs grinned and shook his head. Abby didn't disappoint.

"Hey Abby." Tony smiled.

"Please tell me you went on the date."

"I did."

"How was it?"

"Amazing." Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"How amazing."

"The most amazing date ever." Tony sighed. "He was just..."

"Just what?" Abby's eyes were wide, as she waited for the explanation.

"Abby I can't even explain."

"The hell you can't! Tell me? Did you stay?"

"God yes."

"I thought he wanted more than sex?"

"I didn't say we had sex." Tony moaned.

"Really? So is he all romantic?" She grinned. She knew Gibbs whole hard ass, wham bam thank you man was just an act.

"So romantic."

"What about all your commitment fears?"

"I think he could convince me."

Abby screamed. "TONY!"

Like Gibbs earlier, Tony held the phone away from his ear as Abby screamed.

"Calm down."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow night."

"That's fast."

"We just click, fit together."

Abby smirked to herself. _I bet you do!_ She thought to herself. "Are you going out or staying in?"

"Not sure yet. We're gonna decide tomorrow."

"I'm so excited for you. I knew if you just gave it a chance, you could fall in love." Abby said it and waited for a comeback.

"Maybe." Tony forced himself not to chuckled. "Need to go do laundry for tomorrow."

"You better keep me in the loop with this!"

"I will." Tony rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow at work."

Ending the call, Tony tossed his phone on the coffee table. "She's gonna kill us once this is over."

"Maybe." Gibbs crawled up Tony's body bringing them face to face. "You think we fit?"

"I do." Tony smiled. "We've always fit."

"So do we actually have a date tomorrow or are we just saying that for the plan?" Gibbs smirked.

"I did say I would cook for you."

"Yes you did." Gibbs smiled.

"Tomorrow at what seven, seven thirty, my place?"

"Six thirty."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "You are actually going to leave early enough to be there by then?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I said I could cook, I didn't say it was that good." Tony chuckled.

"The food isn't really why I wanna be there."

That DiNozzo smile.

"Stop it."

"I can't help it you think my smile is sexy."

"I never said sexy." Gibbs corrected.

"Hot?"

"Didn't say that either."

"No." Tony ran his hands up Gibbs' ribcage. "You said you loved my smile."

"I do." Caressing Tony's face, Gibbs placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Jethro?" The name was spoken as a question.

"What?"

"I should go." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded but didn't move.

Tony grinned. "Um, for that to happen you have to get up."

"Yeah." Still no movement.

"We both need to take some time, process." _Yeah, that was the rational reason behind him wanting to leave._ Tony told himself.

Finally, Gibbs stood up and offered Tony his hand. Taking it, Tony was pulled to his feet and into Gibbs' arms.

"Okay we're right back in the same position." Tony chuckled.

A kiss. This time Gibbs took Tony's lips as if it were the first time again. Gentle and tender, but filled with all the passion and desire that lived within him. When their lips parted, Tony's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted.

"Just so you know." Tony sighed heavily. "I am working on this slow thing."

A sweet chuckle escaped Gibbs' lips as he kissed Tony's cheek. "I know."

"Okay I really need to go." Tony blew out a long breath.

"Call me when you get home."

Tony snickered. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"This one of those dating things you were talking about?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll call."

############################################################################

His hand worked over the wood with skill and today, with added quickness. The pent up sexual energy fueling his work. He agreed with Tony...he hated slow. But right now they needed it. Not like Gibbs wanted to wait months, hell he'd be lucky if he could wait weeks. He wanted Tony, more than he thought and more than he should have at this point. They did fit, always had...and now they were fitting in a new way. And he already wanted to know exactly how well they fit in this new relationship.

He shook his head and chuckled. God he was like a horny school boy. His cock twitched as he thought of Tony and he looked down at his crotch.

"You stay out of this." Gibbs actually spoke to his cock. "I already know what you want."

The phone on the table buzzed to life and he smiled as he answered.

"Home?" Gibbs asked looking at his watch, knowing it had taken Tony longer than it should have to get home.

"Yeah." Tony's voice was soft and sweet in a way Gibbs had never heard.

"Good." Gibbs sighed, as the words whispered through his head but he didn't speak them out loud.

"You in the basement?"

"Yeah. Carving."

"Carving what?"

"Just something to occupy my hands." Gibbs heard the slight chuckle on the other end of the line. "Don't start."

"I wasn't going to." Tony smiled. "I stopped and picked up a few things for tomorrow."

Gibbs gave a small grunt.

"Picked up something special for you."

"That so?"

"Yes."

"Cake or ice cream?" Gibbs smirked.

"Not telling." Tony paused. "How long is this plan of yours gonna take?"

"Not sure."

"I need to clean." Tony laughed looking around his apartment.

"I know how you keep your apartment." Gibbs chuckled.

"It's not that bad anymore."

"Did you really get a cleaning lady?"

"For awhile."

"Again, not there to judge your apartment."

"Right." There was a long silence. "Jethro."

"I wish you were here too." Gibbs even surprised himself by admitting it.

"Why didn't you try and convince me to stay?"

"Wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Afraid you wouldn't be able to control yourself?" Tony grinned into the phone.

"Better to avoid the temptation than find out." _Jesus what the hell was happening to him._ Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Is that what I am...temptation?"

"Yes." The word was soft and low, filled with desire and need.

"And tomorrow when you're here." Taking a deep breath, Tony continued. "Then what?"

"I behave like the gentleman I am."

"Hopefully not too much of a gentleman."

Gibbs laughed softly. "Just enough of a gentleman."

"Are you hard?"

The question almost made Gibbs drop the phone as he took a sharp breath.

"Are you?" Tony asked again.

"Yes." The voice was now a whisper as Gibbs tried to take a deep breath.

"Good."

Gibbs could hear the cocky smile on Tony's lips.

"See you in the morning...at work."

The call ended and Gibbs just sat there the phone still poised at his ear. He'd underestimated everything. Underestimated Tony's effect on him and underestimated Tony's ability to push his buttons.

################################################################################

Gibbs had been at his desk for hours when his Agents started to filter in, McGee first, followed shortly by Ziva. Both saying their good mornings. With about two minutes to spare, Tony finally strolled in humming some song. He tossed his backpack behind his desk and plopped down.

"Saying good-bye to your date?" Ziva smirked.

"No. I was alone last night." Tony smiled.

"Really she kicked you out early?"

"Actually I was getting ready for a date tonight."

Gibbs listened as the conversation continued, his eyes still on the file in front of him.

"I thought you did sit ups right before the date." Ziva chuckled.

"Ha, ha." Tony rolled his eyes. "Cleaning."

"Really? You are having a date at your place?" That was a surprise. Tony never brought woman back to his place.

"Yes." Tony glanced at Gibbs, pretending to be concerned that the boss might be listening but really wanting him to hear.

Ziva stood up and walked to the front of Tony's desk. "You never bring dates to your apartment." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "This one is different yes."

"Oh yeah." Tony got that faraway dreamy look as if he were mentally undressing a target.

Rolling her eyes, Ziva folded her arms across her chest. "I know that look you are thinking of your soon to be date naked."

Tony nodded a grin now added to the look.

"And I suppose you are going to say she's hot."

"More than hot." Tony groaned. "Sexy hot, drop to your knees hot."

Gibbs coughed, the comment catching him off guard.

Tony grinned to himself. _Got yeah._

"Is it not usually the other way around?"

"Not this time." Tony smirked.

"Are you actually interested in more than a one night stand with this one?" Ziva raised her eyebrow.

"God yes." Tony hissed. "Weeks, months, years."

Ziva drew her head back in shock.

"Get to work!" Gibbs barked finally ending the conversation.

"Right Boss." Tony responded. "Just excited about this one Boss."

"I get that DiNozzo." Gibbs scoffed not allowing Tony to see his reaction to the conversation. "Get excited on your own time."

"Got it Boss." Still Tony wouldn't let it go. "This one's a keeper though. Got the whole package."

Gibbs shook his head.

Ziva had returned to her desk, still looking shocked and surprised. "What is the whole package to you?"

_Son of a bitch._ Gibbs thought to himself.

"Smart, sexy as hell, honest, loyal, witty and...passionate."

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs snapped. "Either find some work or I'll find some for you. Both of you."

###############################################################################

As the autopsy doors whooshed open, Ducky turned and smiled at the man that walked in.

"I wondered if I would get a visit from you today Jethro."

Gibbs merely nodded.

"Heard you had a date this weekend?"

"Little birdie told you?" Gibbs chuckled knowing all too well that Ducky and Abby had talked.

"Something like that." Ducky smirked. "And another date tonight...very unusual for you."

"Why's that?"

"You tend to let them stew for awhile before going back for seconds."

"Not this one." Gibbs did his best to look contemplative.

It had the desired reaction, Ducky's brow furrowed and he asked. "What's different this time?"

Leaning against the corner of Ducky's desk, Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro it's extremely uncharacteristic for you to be so intense after one date." This could be a good or bad thing, Ducky still wasn't sure.

"He's what I need, what I want."

"Good." Ducky smiled.

"Yeah, just-" Gibbs paused for effect. "Didn't expect it to happen so quickly."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Ducky chuckled.

"I'm not like this Duck." Rubbing his forehead, Gibbs continued. "I don't fall this fast, this hard."

Ducky's eyebrows went up. "Fall? Are you talking about love Jethro?"

Gibbs glanced at Ducky and nodded.

Even knowing that Gibbs was talking about Tony, Ducky was flabbergasted by the admission. "You don't throw that love word around Jethro. Are you sure? You barely know the man." He kept up the charade of not knowing that Gibbs was talking about Tony.

"Feels like I've known him forever." Gibbs sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Maybe you have." Ducky grinned.

Gibbs scoffed. "Gonna get all metaphysical on me Duck? We met in another life or something?"

"No. Hardly my forte." Ducky snickered. "But sometimes two people just fit."

"That's exactly what he said." Gibbs smiled. "Said we just fit. And we do."

"History and myth are filled with stories of love at first sight." Ducky held up a finger. "Cleopatra and Mark Anthony, Odysseus and Penelope, Romeo and Juliet, and Pyramus and Thisbe. All claimed love at first sight."

"I get it Duck. Still." Gibbs shrugged. "Not really my style."

"It definitely is not, but things changed."

"Yeah. They do."

"He's younger?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Ah yes. Achilles and Patroclus." Ducky smirked.

"Let me guess Greek lovers."

"Yes."

"No more history lessons." Gibbs pushed off the desk and headed towards the door.

"Jethro."

Gibbs paused as the doors opened and looked back at his friend.

"If it's meant to be, it will be."

"I know Duck." Gibbs nodded.

Once the elevator started, Ducky picked up the phone and made the call.

#################################################################################

"Abby whatcha need?" Tony asked walking into the lab.

She grinned. "More information on your mystery man."

"Abby." Tony groaned. "This is work."

"And we don't have a case." Abby punched Tony arm. "Now spill."

"I told you everything." Tony rubbed his arm and glared at her.

"No you didn't" Abby glared. "You hardly told me anything."

Tony sighed. "Amazing."

"You said that yesterday." She smirked. "He got you so tongue tied that's all you can say?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, never seen you like this."

"I know." Dropping his head back, Tony groaned. "So not like me."

"But you like it?"

"I like him." He grinned over at her.

"You're so cute!"

The grin slowly faded. "Just one problem."

"What?" Her eyes widened with fear.

"He wants to take it slow."

She busted out laughing. "Oh God!"

"Exactly. Me slow." Tony blew out a long breath. "It's killing me!"

"Ahhh poor baby." Abby rubbed his shoulder. "Did you have to take a cold shower?"

"Several."

"I mean his voice alone." Tony melted.

"That good?" She hadn't realized Tony liked Gibbs voice so much.

"Oh God yeah. He's that good."

"You got it bad."

"So bad."

"Tony are you...in love?"

Looking at the floor, Tony didn't answer.

"Oh my God! You are totally falling for this guy. I mean falling, falling. Like long term relationship, move in together, the house and picket fence."

"Abby." Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's true." She threw her arms around him and jumped up and down. "I'm so excited for you."

"Well let's see how tonight goes."

"Did you two decide what you're doing tonight?"

"I'm cooking."

"At your place?"

"Yup. And my rules." Tony grinned.

"OOOOHHH you gonna try and speed things up?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. He's really good at control."

"And you are Anthony DiNozzo." Abby grinned. "The man that always gets what he wants."

"Well." Tony smiled proudly. "That's true."

"So tonight, if you want him, get him."

################################################################################

Sitting at his desk, Tony stared at the clock on his computer for the fourth time in five minutes. It was five thirty, Ziva and McGee had already left and he was only here as part of the plan.

"You wanted to see me Gibbs?" Abby smiled walking up to his desk.

"I'm heading out Boss." Tony said as he grabbed his gear and headed towards the elevator. Gibbs simply nodded a goodnight and waited for Tony to disappear into the elevator. Then turned back to Abby.

"Need your help."

"With what?"

"The date tonight."

A bright smile spread across Abby's face. "Okay."

"He's cooking at his place."

"Awesome. A domesticated man."

"Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What should I take?"

"Really? You wanna be all romantic and take something?" She sighed. "That is so sweet!"

"Abby!"

"Right. Well wine, flowers both predicable choices. But." Abby waved her hands. "I think maybe you need something more out of the ordinary."

"Like?"

"Tickets to a game or concert, maybe a movie or CD, candy, or sexy underwear."

"Underwear?"

"Yeah is he a boxer or brief guy?" She smirked.

Gibbs glared at her.

"You could just guess."

Looking at his watch, Gibbs shot up. "Thanks." He grabbed his coat.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah." Gibbs was already walking towards the elevator.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She snickered. "Which leaves everything wide open."

#################################################################################

"DUCKY! DUCKY!" Abby hurried into autopsy overflowing with excitement. She grabbed Ducky by both arms again. "Gibbs just left for his date with Tony."

"Left?" Ducky looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Exactly. Left like way early for him. AND-" She grinned. "He asked me what he should take to the date."

"Already bringing a gift."

"This is like the best plan we never actually pull off." Abby cocked her head. "Well we pulled it off without actually being there to finish pulling it off. I mean it worked without us making it work."

"Abby." Ducky sighed.

"They're in love! Totally!"

################################################################################


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Again, thank you for all the feedback so far on this story!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Come join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

The knock at the door made Tony jump. Gibbs was actually knocking at the door!

"It's open." Tony called out.

Gibbs stepped in and closed the door. Turning to his right, he saw Tony closing the oven door.

"Hi." Tony smiled, leaning against the fridge.

Without a word, Gibbs took the few steps that landed him in front of Tony. Then like some hungry cat, he grabbed Tony by the hips, pressed him against the fridge door and captured the younger man's lips.

Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' neck, forcing their lips harder and deeper together as they clung to each other. The kiss intense, full of need, want and desire. Gibbs jerked back, breaking the kiss.

"Um." Tony licked his lips. "That was um."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Passionate."

"Yes." Tony smirked at Gibbs reference to his earlier conversation with Ziva.

"Did you have fun this morning?" Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony nodded. "I like getting under your skin, getting you off center."

"You did and you do."

"You hid it pretty well."

"Just wait."

"I know. You'll get me back."

Gibbs nodded.

"Dinner's almost ready."

Letting go of Tony, Gibbs took a step back.

"Beer, wine, Bourbon?" Tony asked.

"Beer." Gibbs slipped off his coat and looked out onto the rest of the apartment, struck by how different it looked since the last time he'd been here. The furniture was different, obviously designer. The walls had been painted, they were now a deep ocean blue, the sofa and chairs both a shade lighter than the walls. Everything was organized. There was a DVD and CD case against the wall in front of the couch, the wide screen TV hanging on the wall above them. "Place looks good." He tossed his coat on the couch.

"Thanks." Tony whispered, as he slipped his arm around Gibbs from behind and handed him the beer.

Taking the beer, Gibbs felt Tony's hand brush across his stomach. "I thought you said dinner was almost ready?"

"It is." Placing a kiss on Gibbs' neck, Tony felt the shiver that washed over Gibbs' body. "Sit down and I'll bring it over."

Gibbs swigged his beer and took a seat.. A few minutes later, Tony walked in with two plates and handed one to him.

"Thanks." Gibbs glanced at the plate. "Looks great."

"Gemelli pasta with spicy sausage in the famous DiNozzo red sauce." Tony sat his plate on the coffee table and strolled back into the kitchen returning with a small basket. "And of course garlic bread."

Tony sat down on the floor and leaned back against the couch grabbing his plate. He glanced up at Gibbs. "Mangia!"

################################################################################

"I'm impressed." Gibbs sighed, as he leaned back on the couch.

"You liked?"

"I liked." Gibbs smirked.

Tony rose to his knees before Gibbs, his hands skimming over Gibbs' thighs. "See anything else you like?"

"Definitely" Reaching out, Gibbs' hand cupped Tony's face as he leaned forward. He placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony raised an eyebrow, surprised by the shortness of the exchange.

Gibbs turned around, grabbed something out of his coat pocket and handed it to Tony.

"What's this?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just a little something."

"You got me a present?" Again that amazing smile as Tony tore open the gift. He stared at it a moment then looked up at Gibbs.

"Hope you don't have it."

"I don't" Tony grinned. "History of Modern film DVD."

Gibbs nodded. "Seemed like something you would like."

"It's perfect." Tony's hand touched Gibbs' cheek as he placed a kiss on the soft lips. "Thank you. You didn't need to-"

"I wanted to." Gibbs gave a half smile.

"So was this what you asked Abby about to get her upstairs?"

"Asked her about what to get."

"And is this what she said?"

"No."

"What did she say?" Tony chuckled. "Flowers, candy, wine?"

"Underwear."

"Underwear?" Tony looked taken back.

"Yeah."

"Glad you didn't listen to her."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I don't wear any." Tony said watching as Gibbs swallowed hard, his eyes dilating with desire.

"Ever?" Gibbs stammered.

"Never." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth afraid he might actually be drooling.

Forcing Gibbs' knee's apart, Tony slipped between them. "Does that turn you on?"

A nod.

Keeping his eyes locked on Gibbs, Tony's fingers undid the button on his jeans, then slowly unzipped the zipper. He pushed the fabric slightly open to reveal the bare skin below his naval and above his cock.

"Never." Tony repeated.

Gibbs' eyes drifted down staring at the exposed piece of skin. How could such a simple piece of bare skin turn him on? His mind suddenly refused to listen to him and without consent his finger tip reached out and traced a path from Tony's naval downward stopping as he reached the fine hairs.

A soft purr dripped from Tony's lips.

"So sexy." Gibbs whispered before his lips pressed a kiss just below Tony's belly button, then followed the same path as his fingertips.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

Gibbs tongue licked back up to Tony's naval, disappointed that he couldn't go any further. He looked up at Tony conveying his disappointment and his request without words.

With nimble fingers, Tony slowly started to unbutton his shirt, the older man watching as each button revealed more of the hairy chest underneath. Reaching the final button, Tony let his hands drop back to his sides.

Gibbs hands caress up Tony's stomach to his chest, opening the shirt further as he reach Tony's shoulders.

Another low moan from the younger man.

"Amazing." Gibbs growled just before his warm lips eagerly kissed a path directly up Tony's body, stopping as he reached Tony's throat. Drawing back, he let his fingers find Tony's nipples and rub the hard nubs.

Tony's body shivered and he clutched at the back of Gibbs' head. "Don't stop."

"Nothing could stop me." Gibbs smirked as he replaced the fingers on Tony's right nipple with his lips.

"Jet." Tony groaned knotting his fingers into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. Assaulting Tony's right nipple a few moments more, he then moved to the left, eliciting more moans and groans from Tony.

Gibbs kissed back down Tony's chest to his navel. He smirked when he saw Tony's hard cock struggling to push its way from inside the younger mans open jeans.

"Someone wants to come out and play." Gibbs grinned. He pressed his lips against the bulge in Tony's jeans, then nipped and kissed over it.

"Oh fuck!" Mouth slightly open, body tense, Tony's hands dropped to Gibbs' shoulders.

"Tony." Gibbs growled, his hunger for Tony taking over.

"Please." Tony begged. "God please."

"Please what?"

"Touch me." Tony pleaded.

"I am touching you." Gibbs smirked.

"Touch my cock."

Gibbs couldn't refuse Tony anything. Gibbs tugged gently at Tony's pants, just enough to cause his cock to spring free of its confines.

"God yes!" It still amazed him, the reaction he had to Gibbs. The man could make him want to come without even touching his cock.

"Very nice." Gibbs licked his lips as he eyed Tony's cock. Wrapping his hand around the base, Gibbs eagerly licked at the precum already seeping from the head..

Tony's body shuttered and the need to come surged through him again. "Jet!"

A slight smile danced across Gibbs' face, both at Tony's reaction and the shorting of his name. He tasted Tony again, pressing gently into the slit on the head of Tony's cock.

Tony whimpered. "You're gonna make me come!"

"Then come." Gibbs' lips fastened around the head of Tony's cock and sucked hard. His tongue still licking and pressing against the head of Tony's cock.

Tony's fingers dug into Gibbs' shoulders, God he was gonna come, just like that, with Gibbs' lips having just touched him. His eyes closed as the orgasm consumed him and he lunged into Gibbs' warm and awaiting mouth. His mind crumbled and nothing made sense as the world went blank. He grunted and groaned as Gibbs swallowed, then licked everything from his cock.

Drawing back, Gibbs let Tony's cock fall from his lips.

"You taste so good." Gibbs licked his lips.

"Um, I'm normally not um so quick to-"

"Tony." Gibbs gave a half smirk. "Stop."

"Right." Tony blew out a long breath. "It's just you, you make me-"

Gibbs leaned forward placing a kiss below Tony's ear. "I know."

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "I'll just go and-"

"Go." Gibbs grinned.

#################################################################################

Smiling, Tony walked out of the bedroom now in sweats and a t-shirt. Sitting down on the couch, he leaned back against Gibbs' chest. "So what happened to going slow?"

Circling his arm around Tony's chest, Gibbs' sighed. "It's your fault."

"My fault?" Tony laughed. "What did I do?"

"Telling me you don't wear underwear." Gibbs sighed. "Opening your pants. How am I not supposed to get turned on"

Tony hummed. "The way you touched me, before you even touched me." Tony had never been with someone that enjoyed touching him so much. "That was so..."

"I told you. I love to touch you." Gibbs kissed Tony's temple.

"You want some dessert?"

"I thought I already had dessert."

Tony turned and smiled at Gibbs. "Actual dessert."

"Is this what you picked up special?"

Tony nodded.

"Sure."

Jumping up, Tony disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a small plate, a slice of chocolate cake with white frosting covering it. He sat down next to Gibbs and pulling his leg up under him

Gibbs laughed. "Nice. Only one piece?"

"I thought we could share." Tony grinned as he stuck the fork in the cake, gathered a bite and held it out to Gibbs.

Leaning forward, Gibbs took the bite and nodded. "Good."

Gathering another bite, Tony tasted the cake. "It is good. I was worried, it's store bought. I don't bake."

"You never struck me as a baker." Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony smiled. "You in the mood for a movie?"

Gibbs nodded accepting another bite of cake.

An evil grin appeared on Tony's face. "Can you really sample the frosting from a cake without leaving fingerprints?"

Gibbs laughed. "Kate tell you that?" He knew Kate was listening during that conversation.

Tony nodded.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded a seductive tone in his voice. "I can."

"I expected you to show me that sometime." Tony grinned.

"Oh I will." Gibbs sighed.

"Another beer or coffee?" Tony needed a subject change.

"Beer would be good."

"Coming up." Tony smiled sitting down the cake.

In the kitchen, Tony put the plates in the sink and turned to see Gibbs leaning against the counter behind him.

"Couldn't wait for that beer?" Tony chuckled, opening the fridge, grabbing out two bottles and handing one to Gibbs.

"What movie are we watching?"

"For you I was thinking The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance, High Noon, or maybe Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid." Tony smiled remembering how Gibbs had quoted that movie to him that day when he first came to NCIS.

"Any one sounds good."

Biting his lower lip, Tony stepped towards Gibbs only to be drawn into Gibbs' arms.

"What's with the coy biting of your lip?" Gibbs chuckled. "Are you nervous all of a sudden?"

"Are you staying?" Tony picked at Gibbs' shirt.

"Are you asking?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah. I'm staying."

"You have a bag in the car don't you?" Tony smirked. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was always prepared.

Gibbs nodded his head towards the door.

Looking over, Tony saw the small black duffel bag sitting just inside the door.

"Sneaky." Raising an eyebrow, Tony grinned. "What if I didn't ask you to stay?"

"Then I'd have just picked it up when I left."

"So." There was a pause. "Does this mean you brought something more comfortable to watch the movie in?"

Gibbs nodded.

"That's good." Tony's fingers unbuttoned Gibbs' slacks, slid the zipper down, then tugged his shirt from his pants.

"Tony."

"Arms up." Tony ordered, tugging the shirt up and off of Gibbs, tossing it towards the front door. "You want the t-shirt on?"

For a moment Gibbs wanted to say no just to have Tony undress him, but he finally nodded.

"These need to come off though." Tony's hands pulled Gibbs' jeans down over his hips letting them fall to the floor. He wiggled his eyebrows when he saw the blue cotton boxers. "Do you know how much money I could make off of this information?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. We're talking few hundred bucks at least." A Cheshire grin plastered itself across Tony's face. "Abby alone would pay a couple hundred for the information that you wear boxers."

"And if she suddenly know that I wear boxers." Gibbs grabbed Tony by the middle of the shirt and jerked him forward. "I know who to head slap."

"Really?" Tony cocked his head. "That's the punishment because seriously if that's it. I'm taking the money."

Glaring at Tony, Gibbs took a deep breath. "I think you know what the punishment would be." Another jerk forward and Tony's body pressed against his. Gibbs' breath blew across Tony's ear. "If you ever want what's in these boxers, you'll keep your mouth shut."

"And once I have what's in the boxers?" Tony smirked. "Then what?"

"If you ever want it again, you'll continue to keep your mouth shut."

"Damn!" Tony snapped.

"Now I'm gonna go change."

"Don't I get to finish undressing you?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Not fair." Tony pouted.

"Never said it was." Stepping out of his jeans, Gibbs picked them up and grabbed his bag making his way into the bedroom.

When Gibbs came back out, Tony was already putting a movie in the DVD player.

"So did you decide which movie?" Gibbs asked sitting down on the couch.

"I did." Grabbing the remote, Tony stood by the couch. "Lay down."

Stretching out, Gibbs gladly accepted Tony curling up against him, wrapping his arm around the warm body and pulling Tony closer.

Pointing the remote at the DVD player, Tony hit play and the movie started. Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid.

"Good choice." Gibbs said.

As the movie played, Tony's attention drifted from the movie and filled with random thoughts. How he would love to do this every night. Have dinner and just lay on the couch in Gibbs' arms. Then go to bed and stay in his arms. Make love, sleep and do it all over again. It really was the truth. They fit together perfectly. There was only one thing that still bothered him.

"What are you thinking? Gibbs asked. Tony's fingers dancing across his arm in response. "That bad or that good?"

"Good." The response was barely a whisper.

"Good, but something else is in there too."

There was and Tony needed to bring it up. "Why aren't you letting me touch you?"

"What?"

"You've stopped me twice now." There was a pause. "Once at your place, now here when I was undressing you."

"I told you I wanted it to be about you, wanted you to see it's not just about get em off and get out." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah and I get that. I know that's not what you want." Turning over Tony faced Gibbs, green eyes meeting blue. "You want me, I get it. But I want you too. You said you want us both to enjoy it, wanted us both to get off."

"Yeah."

"I wanna get you off." Tony hands raked up Gibbs' hip. "Wanna feel you come for me."

"I know." Gibbs sighed.

"Then don't stop me again."

Soft lips fluttered against Gibbs' neck as Tony kissed and gnawed at him.

"It's my turn." Tony whispered between kisses. "Lay back and relax." He felt Gibbs' body tense slightly, unsure of what caused the tension but refusing to give in to it.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs told his body to relax, told his mind to give in and accept it. He wanted it, that wasn't the problem, he wanted Tony more than he had ever wanted anyone.

Tony's hand roamed making its way between their bodies and squeezing Gibbs' cock, surprised when the older man was only slightly hard. He had already felt Gibbs' cock hard. When he was in Gibbs' lap, earlier when he undressed Gibbs he could see his cock hard in the boxers. He felt the hand grab his ass and squeeze. Then crush their bodies together, pinning his hand between their bodies.

"That's not gonna work." Tony sighed, suddenly realizing what this was about. He mentally head slapped himself, he should have known.

"You don't want my cock rubbing against yours." Gibbs growled.

"Yes, but only if I decide that's what I want." Tony growled back, pulling his hand from between them and pushing Gibbs back.

There was a confused look in Gibbs' eyes.

"Has anyone ever made you give up control?" The question was serious. And Gibbs offered no answer.

"I'll take that as a no." Tony shook his head. "I can't and won't let you always lead, always have control."

More silence.

"You seriously always instigated sex with everyone you were ever with?"

"Not always." Finally a reply.

"But you ended up in control of how it played out?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Tony sighed. "I knew you had control issues, even some trust issues, but really, that's a major problem." Countless questions raced through Tony's mind.

"Tony." Gibbs drew Tony back to him.

"I can't do that." A nervous laugh broke from Tony's lips. "I need to have some balance in this relationship, especially when it comes to sex."

Gibbs had no idea how to respond.

"Don't you want to let go, just enjoy it, not have to think about anything but the feel, the touch, the release." The thought actually made Tony moan. "I mean have someone completely just take care of you."

"I do that."

"No you don't." Tony shook his head. "You think you do, but if you're always controlling how it plays out, you're taking care of yourself, not letting someone take care of you."

"I wanna take care of you." Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's back.

"You do and I love it." Tony smirked. "I'm not insulting your abilities. But I wanna take care of you. And it's okay to let someone do that, want someone to do that. You don't always have to be in control."

Gibbs nodded.

"You're nodding but you still don't get it." How the hell was he supposed to get this through that thick skull.

"I get it, I do."

"No you don't." Tony pushed Gibbs down, flat on his back. Then straddled his hips. "But you're going to."

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked, his hands clutching Tony's hips.

"Taking control." Tony took Gibbs' hands from his hips and placed then above Gibbs' head. "You're hands stay there."

Steel blue eyes just stared at Tony.

"If you touch me, I'll stop."

It took a moment but as Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes he nodded slowly.

Letting his hands slip under Gibbs' t-shirt, Tony caressed up Gibbs' chest. He sighed, just enjoying touching Gibbs' body. He felt Gibbs shiver under his touch and smiled to himself. Rocking over Gibbs groin, he felt Gibbs' cock start to harden and press against him.

"Feels so good." Tossing his head back, Tony groaned continuing to rub himself over the cock below.

Clawing at the arm of the couch, Gibbs fought every instinct within him not to grab Tony and take control.

"So hard."

"Yes."

"Makes me so hard knowing I can do this to you." Tony placed a hand on Gibbs' chest, the other squeezed his own cock as he maintained a steady pace of rocking over Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "Please."

Picking his head up, Tony looked down at Gibbs, saw the way his fingers dug into the arm of the couch, his knuckles white as he struggled not to take control.

"See what just feeling your cock against my ass does?" Tony sighed moving his hand for a moment to show Gibbs his hard cock bulging in his sweats. "Makes my cock so hard it hurts." Returning his hand to his cock he stroked and rubbed it.

"Fuck!" Gibbs moaned wanting desperately to replace Tony's hand with his own.

"Feels so good." Tony hissed as he slipped his hand into his sweats and started stroking his cock.

Gibbs snarled watching the way Tony's sweats moved as Tony jacked himself off. "Tony!"

Tony smiled down at Gibbs. "Wish it was your hand around my cock?"

"Yes."

"So do I." Tony moaned. "But then I've touched myself countless times thinking about you."

A deep guttural growl tore from Gibbs' throat.

"Feels so much better with your hard cock rubbing against my ass." Tony released his cock and grinned at Gibbs. "But I wanna play with you."

It took all of Gibbs control not to reach out and finish jacking off Tony.

Sliding back slightly, Tony spoke. "Lift your hips."

Somehow Gibbs found the strength to obey and Tony pulled at the waist of his sweats, slipping them down just passed his hips revealing his cock.

"That's what I want." Tony leaned his body forward, his hand encased Gibbs' cock and made just a single movement over its length.

Gibbs snarled thrusting into Tony's touch.

"Don't." Tony snapped and stopped.

It took a moment, but Gibbs settled.

Tony's lips touched Gibbs' ear. "Trust me. Let me make you come, my terms, my rules, exactly the way I want."

When no response came, Tony's hand gently started stroking over Gibbs' shaft again, creating a steady rhythm.

"Tony." Gibbs roared.

"See how good that feels." Tony moaned, his lips still pressed against Gibbs' ear. "I love your cock in my hand."

"Yes."

Tony increased his pace, his hand now working in quick short strokes. "I've wanted to do this to you for so long."

"Fuck yes." Gibbs panted his body arching involuntarily into Tony.

"That's it." Tony purred. "Let me make you come, don't think about it just feel my hand on your cock."

Gibbs was so close, the desire devastating in its intensity but something held him back from giving in. He knew within himself what it was. To give himself over to the release was to also give himself over to the man causing it and there was a fear within that surrender. The fear of this relationship not working, of losing even their friendship, the fear of loving Tony forever and never wanting to lose that. Doubt suddenly squeezed Gibbs' heart and ripped at his mind.

Sensing the internal struggle, Tony's free hand pried one of Gibbs' hands from the couch and entwined their fingers.

Sparkling green eyes locked on steely blue. "I love you. You know that."

A thunderous roar tore from deep inside Gibbs and echoed throughout the room.

"Come for me." It came out as an order, a command. Tony demanding what he wanted.

Gibbs' heart stopped as he surrendered not only to the orgasm but to Tony. His entire body shuddered and the world went dark as the orgasm ripped through him and he cried out Tony's name. He squeezed their entwined hands with crushing force unable to control the power that surged through his body. The warm fluid of his release sprayed against his stomach and in the haze he realized Tony was still milking his cock, drawing out every last drop from him. Reaching around, his arm embraced Tony jerking his lover down, needing and wanting their bodies touching.

Tony just let it happen, laid there crushed against Gibbs' body as he rode out the wave. He wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually Gibbs' breathing grew steady and their hands fell apart.

Both arms now wrapped around Tony's body, Gibbs sighed heavily.

"You back with me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs managed to mumble.

Pulling back, Tony peeled their bodies apart and looked down at Gibbs, a hand caressed his cheek.

"You wanna say it but it feels so cliché at the moment." Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"I already know."

"I hope you do."

"I do." Tony nodded. "Otherwise you never would have given in."

"You're the one person, the only person. I trust and love enough to give in to." There were no truer words ever spoke.

################################################################################

"Tell me again?" Tony sighed, cocooned in Gibbs' arms and against his naked body.

"You're sexy." Gibbs answered in Tony's ear and immediately felt the elbow in his gut. "Was that not what you wanted me to tell you?"

"No it wasn't smart ass." Tony balked.

"I love you." Warm lips whispered in Tony's ear.

"That's it."

"I love you." Again as Gibbs' lips kissed Tony's neck. "Now can we try and get some sleep."

"You're the one that took so long in the shower."

"And why did I take so long in the shower?"

Tony hissed. "Because your hand was stroking my dick."

"Exactly. Now go to sleep."

Having been silent for awhile, Tony spoke again. "We need to finish up this plan."

"Okay."

"Soon."

"Okay." Pulling Tony tighter, Gibbs wanted Tony to understand they didn't have to go through with this. "We don't have to do it?"

"I wanna finish it. They deserve it!" Tony chuckled. "I just don't wanna draw it out."

"We'll finish it."

Silence again.

"I really did want to go slower." Gibbs sighed.

"Whether you like it or not, it's different with us." Tony put his arm over the one at his waist. "We may not know some of the little details about each other, but we know more about each other than most people."

"Yeah."

"We've wanted each other way too long to take it slow, at least as slow as you may like."

"It's been four days Tony." Gibbs chuckled.

"There's no number of required days that makes it right or wrong."

"True." He knew Tony was right.

"Plus, I haven't let you fuck me yet."

"Tony." Gibbs snarled. "Don't."

"I'm just saying." Rubbing his ass against Gibbs' groin, Tony moaned.

"And I'm saying, behave."

"Make me." Tony growled, thrusting back against Gibbs now hard cock.

"Don't do this." Gibbs body was already aflame, his hips thrusting into Tony. His hand clawed at Tony's stomach as his lips pressed to Tony's neck.

"I told you." Tony moaned. "It's not always up to you."

"So you're just gonna push me?" Gibbs groaned in Tony's ear. "Make it in possible for me to not take you."

"Yes." Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' hip. "Fuck me!"

Gibbs teeth bit into the flesh of Tony's shoulder, wanting it to calm him, but knowing it was only heightening the need.

"Jet!" Tony thrust back full force against Gibbs' cock. "I want you."

Kissing across Tony's shoulder, Gibbs lips nibbled at Tony's ear. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone."

"Then take me!" Tony purred.

"Tony I-"

"Stop thinking, stop worrying it's too soon or that you're giving me the wrong impression." Tony sighed. "I want you now."

There was a moment of hesitation then Gibbs spoke. "Do you have-"

"Nightstand, your side." Tony cut Gibbs off.

Letting go of Tony, Gibbs reached into the nightstand beside him, finding condoms and lube.

"No condom, unless you want it." Tony answered the unanswered question.

Grabbing the lube, he returned to Tony. "On your hands and knees."

There was no hesitation as Tony moved into the position Gibbs requested.

Squeezing a little lube into his hand, Gibbs unlubed hand closed around Tony's cock stroking slowly.

Tony moaned.

Gibbs other hand gently pulled Tony's ass cheeks apart, receiving another moan. Then the surprise. Gibbs tongue licked around the tight ring of muscles.

"OH FUCK!" Tony screamed as his body trembled.

Another lick, then a forceful pressure as Gibbs' tongue assaulted the younger man.

Tony's body continued to tremble and he dropped to his elbows.

"Never had a rim job?" Gibbs smirked.

"NO." Tony whimpered.

"Oh then this is going to be so much fun...for both of us." Gibbs finished the statement and returned his tongue to Tony's sphincter. His tongue licked small circles, then pressed hard and deep.

"Jethro!" Tony didn't know anything like this could feel so good, drive him so crazy. The combination of Gibbs' tongue and Gibbs' hand stroking his cock already had him on the edge. Again, the circular licks, then the pressure.

As Gibbs felt the ring of muscles relax, he removed his tongue and shoved a lube covered finger deep inside.

Tony clawed at the bed sheet, his head dropping down onto the pillow as the pleasure surged through him.

"You so wanna come." Gibbs sighed, adding another finger, this time searching for the spot. His fingertips brushed against Tony's prostate and he felt the muscles tighten around him as Tony came undone.

It was completely involuntarily, Tony came fast and without warning. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the bed . Trying to make sense of the world that spun around him, Tony felt his hips jerked back up, then the pressure again. This time Gibbs' cock pushed its way into him.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs snarled, as his fingers dug into Tony's hips, his cock plunging deep into his lover.

A muffled grunt was the only response Tony could muster as Gibbs took him full force.

"This is what you wanted." Gibbs groaned. "What you begged for."

A slight whimper as Tony found the strength to lift his head.

It may have been what Tony begged for, but it was exactly what Gibbs wanted. Had wanted for years and he was doing everything possible to not let it end to soon. Nothing had ever felt so right and so good.

Finding more strength as his senses returned, Tony pushed himself to his elbows, then completely upright, impaling himself on Gibbs' cock.

"TONY!" Gibbs screamed the name, as his knees parted further, Tony now sitting in his lap rocking over him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's stomach, his lips kissing across Tony's shoulder.

"Like that?" Tony sighed, rocking Gibbs' cock inside him, feeling Gibbs' balls against his ass.

"Yes." A whispered answer.

Raising slightly, Tony slammed back down on Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs hissed as his balls tightened threatening to come, his fingers scraped across Tony's stomach. "Fuck my cock."

Again, Tony raised up, this time further then slowly slid back down the length of Gibbs shaft. Then he created a steady rhythm over Gibbs' cock, over and over again.

Gibbs' body trembled. "Nothing should feel this good."

"But it does." There was a shaking in Tony voice. It did feel good, but he wanted it to feel even better, wanted to feel Gibbs come inside him. He raised up again, this time almost removing himself from Gibbs' cock then thrusting back down hard.

"TONY!" Gibbs cried out as he came. Crushing Tony against him, he used the younger man as some sense of stability in a world that was dissolving around him.

Letting them remain like that momentarily, the position was uncomfortable and Tony pried Gibbs' arms from around him and pulled them both down onto the bed. Gibbs merely fell forward onto his stomach, Tony at his side.

Turning his head, Gibbs gazed at the man next to him.

A wide smile lit Tony's face as he kissed Gibbs softly.

"You are-" Gibbs took a deep breath, unable to finish the sentence.

"Amazing, wonderful, sexy." Tony grinned.

"Evil." Gibbs smirked.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear." Tony chuckled. "But coming from you that's a compliment."

"Yes it is." Grabbing Tony by the neck, he pulled the man towards him, stopping before their lips touched.

"Something you wanna say?" Tony asked.

"You are everything I want and need."

Tony nodded trying not to let the emotion behind the words overwhelm him.

"I want you to know that and understand it." Gibbs sighed.

Another nod.

"We fit, in and out of the bedroom." Placing a brief kiss to Tony's lips, Gibbs drew back. "I love you."

"I love you." Tony smiled. How did Gibbs always know what he needed to hear?

"Now we really need to clean up." Gibbs groaned, peeling himself from the bed.

"And change the sheets." Tony chuckled.

################################################################################


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **That's what started this?

**Summary:** Abby gets bored and come up with a plan involving Gibbs and Tony. A plan that she may wish she never came up with.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Again, thank you for all the feedback so far on this story!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, originally this was going to be another in the BORED series of stories. Problem is it took some weird twists and turns on me. It ended up way longer than I expected and getting a little deeper than I expected, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it. Last chapter

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Come join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

"Hey Abs." Tony smiled walking into the lab.

"Tony!" She grinned. "How was the date?"

"Great."

"Just great?"

"Perfect." He smirked.

"Spill."

"Can't have work. Just wanted to ask if you wanna get drinks tonight?"

"Really?" Abby cocked her head. "Not seeing your man?"

"No. He's probably gonna work late."

"So he's not coming with us?"

"Thought maybe we could get the team to go out."

"Sure. Um you think Gibbs will go?"

"You know Gibbs." Tony shrugged. "He'll find an excuse not to go."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No. We'll just get everyone else to go." Kissing her cheek, Tony winked at her. "Better get back before Gibbs realized I'm not just using the head."

Tony's head was jerked forward by the head slap.

"Already figured that out." Gibbs barked.

"Hey boss." Tony smiled. "Just um, need to ask Abby a-"

"Go!"

"Right Boss." Tony turned on his heels and ran out the door.

When Gibbs looked at Abby she was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." Abby shook his head. "Did you need something?"

"Only to smack DiNozzo back to work."

"We're going out tonight. Wanna come?"

"No."

"Please!" She pulled on his sleeve as she begged. "Please, please, please."

"Abby, I have work."

"It can wait. You need to spend time with your team outside of these walls." She grinned. "You could bring the new man, let us meet him."

"Not sure either of us is ready for that."

"Come on even if you don't wanna tell Ziva and McGee, at least Ducky and I could meet him. You could say he's a friend." She was surprised when he actually seemed to be considering it.

"Maybe."

"REALLY?" Her eyes went wide.

"I'll think about it."

"REALLY!" Her voice was four octaves higher.

"I'm not saying yes, but I'll think about it."

"Okay." With her mouth hanging open, she watched as Gibbs left. What the hell? Was he really going to show up and tell them about Tony?

#################################################################################

Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs was surprised to see Tony leaning against the back wall, arms outstretched holding onto the railing. The doors closed behind them and the elevator moved, then halted as Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

"Thought you needed to see me in Autopsy?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony shook his head. "I lied."

"I get that."

"Just need a second of your time."

"Just a second?" Gibbs' eyebrow raised.

"Knowing how you feel about the whole work and personal being separate, it will only take a second." Tony paused. "Now if you didn't have that whole nothing happens at work. I would need longer."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'd already be on my knees sucking your cock." Tony's eyes glanced at Gibbs' crotch then back up, grinning when he met Gibbs' gaze again. "Seems your cock likes that idea."

Gibbs was hard, had been since the moment he'd walked in and seen the welcoming stance Tony was in.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a second." Tony smiled. "Tell you how wonderful it was waking up in your arms this morning."

"I could get use to that." Gibbs sighed, taking a half step closer to Tony.

"Me too."

"Anything else about last night you wanna comment on?" Gibbs' cock pressed painfully against the zipper of his slacks.

"Mmmmmm." Tony purred. "You mean how amazing it was the way you made love to me."

"I seem to remember you taking control of that." Another half step towards Tony.

"I did didn't I." Tony sighed, closing his eyes. "Working over your cock, feeling you come inside me."

Gibbs felt his balls tighten. God just Tony's words, the way he spoke them, made him wanna come.

"You need to stop." The words were growled into Tony's ear.

Tony opened his eyes. Gibbs' body was almost touching his and Gibbs had one hand, palm flat against the wall by his head. As Gibbs drew his head back their eyes locked.

"Why do I need to stop?" Tony again glanced down at Gibbs' crotch then back up. "Does it make you wanna come?"

"Yes." Gibbs groaned through gritted teeth.

"Makes me wanna come too." Tony's hand went to grab his own aching cock, but Gibbs grabbed his wrist.

"No."

"Would you rather I touch you?" Tony asked desperately wanting Gibbs to say yes. He smirked when he saw the expression on Gibbs' face. It was as if Gibbs was having a painful internal debate with himself about the ramifications of his answer.

"I'm gonna start the elevator." Gibbs sighed, leaving the question unanswered.

"And you're gonna walk into the bullpen like that." Tony looked down at Gibbs' hard on. "Can't wait to see the reactions on McGee and Ziva faces."

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Keep talking. Talking about McGee and Ziva a sure fire way to get rid of my hard on."

Tony grinned. "Neither of them do it for you?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Abby?"

Another glare.

"Oh wait!" Tony smirked. "Vance?"

Gibbs shivered. "That did it."

Tony looked down and Gibbs' hard on was completely gone.

"Well at least I know how to kill your mood if I ever have a headache." Tony chuckled.

"You really think you'll need a mood killer?"

"Never." Tony smiled.

##############################################################################

"Please tell me we can go?" Abby groaned hurrying into the bullpen.

"I'm ready." Tony grinned.

"Good because I need a drink!" Abby let out a long breath. "Timmy?"

"Reports. If I get through them I'll meet you all there."

"Ziva."

"I have to finish this up."

"Is it just us?" Abby looked at Tony.

"No Ducky's coming."

She appeared in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"Please." She leaned in and whispered. "Even if you don't bring the new boy toy you can come."

Rubbing his face, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Malley's."

"I'll try."

"Try hard!" She couldn't believe it when she saw Gibbs glance at Tony then quickly look away. "Um, really just stop by even if it's just for a drink."

Gibbs nodded.

#################################################################################

The bar was fairly empty, scattered with just a few tables of people. Tony had steered them towards a table by the door. He had made sure his back was to the door and Ducky and Abby were facing it. They were already on their second drinks of the night when everything started.

"Think Bossman will actually show?" She looked at Ducky then Tony.

"No." Tony chuckled.

"You should call him." Abby smiled at Tony. "I bet you can convince him to get his butt here."

"Hardly." Tony rolled his eyes. "You're his favorite."

"Try. Please. For me!" She pouted.

"Abby I don't-" Tony saw her glance up when the door behind him opened.

She was just about to focus her attention back on Tony, when suddenly her eyes shot back up nearly popping out of her head as she stared at the two men walking in.

"What the hell?" Abby said.

"What?" Tony turned around and saw Gibbs walk in with another man.

"Who is that?" Ducky stared at Abby.

"I don't know!" Her voice quivered as she stared at the man beside Gibbs. He was extremely good looking. Probably right around Tony's age, dusty brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Seriously, he looked a hell of a lot like Tony. They were built the same, hair styled almost identical, the man was wearing black dress slacks and a button down green Armani dress shirt. Totally something Tony would wear.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded as they approached the table.

"Gibbs. Hey who's this? FBI, CIA, ICE?" _Please let it be someone work relat__ed._ Abby thought.

"No." Gibbs furrowed his brow at her. "This is Devan. The guy I was telling you about."

Ducky's mouth opened as if he were about to say something, then closed.

"Abby I am so excited to meet you." Devan smiled and extended his hand. "I've heard all about you from Jethro."

"Oh yeah?" She knew her face was scrunched in confusion but she couldn't stop it.

"And you must be Ducky." Devan kept the smile on his face as he reached out to shake Ducky's hand next.

"Yes, um guilty." Ducky smiled, forcing the shock down for the sake of politeness.

"Hi." Devan completed the circle, smiling at Tony and extending his hand.

"Tony."

"Nice to meet you."

"Gibbs mention me?"

"Um," Devan glanced at Gibbs as if asking for help.

"Tony's my Senior Field Agent."

"Of course." Devan turned back to Tony. "Jethro has talked about you several times."

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Want a beer?" Gibbs smiled.

"Actually I'd love a Martini!" Devan grinned touching Gibbs' arm. "It's been a long day."

"Shaken not stirred." Gibbs smirked.

"Exactly." Devan sighed.

"Be right back."

"This isn't happening." Abby mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?" Devan asked not catching what she said.

"Nothing." Abby shook her head.

"Did Gibbs just make a reference to James Bond?" Tony asked stunned

"Yes he did." Devan chuckled. "Little inside joke. I'm a huge Bond fan and love a good Martini."

"Has he even seen a Bond movie?"

"Actually we had a Bond marathon the other day."

"You're into movies?" Abby asked.

"A little obsession of mine." Devan smiled coyly. "I know ridiculous at my age, but I'm like a little kid with movies."

"Here you go." Gibbs reappeared and handed Devan the Martini.

"Thanks."

Gibbs lifted his beer bottle to his lips, then stopped when he saw the odd, open mouthed expressions on Abby and Ducky's faces. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Devan was just telling us about his little movie fetish." Abby glared.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

"He tolerates it." Devan smirked. "Even all the movie quotes I throw at him and he never gets."

"I got that one last night." Gibbs grinned.

"My, we seem to be a little short on brotherly love round here." Devan repeated the quote.

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid." Tony chimed in.

"Exactly. You like movies?" Devan asked, turning towards Tony.

"Yeah. Little bit." Tony nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Maybe he knows the other one you couldn't get." Devan winked at Gibbs.

"I'm sure he does." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Ask away." Tony offered.

"I wish I knew how to quit you." As he said it, Devan glanced at Gibbs, then back at Tony.

"Really quoting Brokeback Mountain." Tony snickered. "A little cliché don't you think?"

Abby put her hand over her mouth to stop from spitting out her drink.

"Are you okay?" Ducky asked, gently patting Abby's back.

She swallowed her mouth full and coughed. "I'm okay."

"It fit in the moment." Devan shrugged.

"Did you watch that movie?" Tony glared at Gibbs.

"Last night." Gibbs glared back.

"We need to talk a minute." Tony stood up.

"Tony can't it wait."

"No it can't." Tony snapped.

"Fine." Gibbs smiled at Devan. "Be right back."

"Sure."

Tony and Gibbs made their way towards the back of the bar.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Abby barked at Ducky. "This is so hinky!"

"Abby!" Ducky glanced at Devan.

"Sorry." Abby half smiled at the man she considered an intruder, an imposter. "It's just-"

"Does Tony have feelings for Jethro?" A concerned look clouded Devan's face.

"Why would you ask that?" Abby tried to sound offended.

"Because I remember now." Devan glanced over to the spot where Tony and Gibbs seemed to be talking calmly, then looked back to Abby. "They were talking at the bar on Friday night, before Jethro approached me."

"They were talking at the bar on Friday?" Abby grew excited. "Do you know what about, for how long?"

"Um I don't know. I just saw them sitting at a booth talking, then Jethro just got up and went to the bar." Devan glanced at Tony and Gibbs again, the conversation seemed to have heated up now. "Then I saw Tony sitting at a table with some other guy a few minutes later."

"This can't be happening." Abby sighed defeated. "I mean it seemed like they were totally talking about each other."

"Am I missing something?" Devan asked.

"So much!" Abby groaned.

"I'm leaving." Tony scowled as he came back to the table.

"Leaving why?" Abby jumped up.

"Because I can't put up with him." Tightening his jaw, Tony glared at Gibbs who reached the table.

"What happened?" Abby's eyes darted back and forth between Gibbs and Tony.

"As always he's a bastard." Tony glared.

"Don't blame this on me!" Gibbs blue eyes became daggers shooting directly at Tony.

"You're the one that said it wouldn't work." Tony kept his voice low.

"I said it wouldn't work because all you wanted was a onetime fuck." Gibbs growled.

"That's not what I said. I said I didn't know what I wanted."

"Evidently you didn't want me." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"So this-" Tony glanced at Devan. "This is what you decide you want? Some cheap, sissy version of me."

"Hey!" Devan snapped at Tony.

"Please!" Tony shook his head, ignoring the other man.

"At least I know men are what I want." Gibbs roared. "Instead of fucking everything in a skirt to convince myself and everyone else that I like woman."

"At least I didn't marry any of them." Tony stepped up into Gibbs' personal space.

Gibbs clenched his fist.

"STOP!" Abby shouted as she wedged herself between them. "This isn't what was supposed to happen."

"Jethro you need to calm down." Ducky was now standing by Gibbs' side.

"He's an asshole." Tony yelled.

"You're a cock tease." Gibbs yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Abby shouted again. "You two love each other and you were supposed to realize that!"

Tony and Gibbs both stared at Abby.

"What?" They said in unison.

Her eyes darted around the room. "Um nothing."

"Abby!" Gibbs growled. "What did you do?"

"I didn't mean it."

"Abby." Tony paused. "Did you plan for us to both be at that club on Friday?"

"I had a plan, we had a plan." She glanced at Ducky. "But we both got called into work and we couldn't finish it."

"What was the plan?" Gibbs scowled.

She didn't reply.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted.

"We were just gonna make sure you two ran into each other, put you in each other's path then once you two started talking, you'd realize."

"Realize what?" Tony balked.

"That you were meant to be together. You two love each other, have for years, I could tell." She sighed. "I mean I talked to you both on Saturday, you had the same experience. Even when I talked to you both on Sunday it was like you had the same date."

"Abby!" Tony shook his head.

"Then Gibbs walks in here with this." Abby groaned.

"Excuse me I can hear you." Devan shook his head.

"Yeah sorry in the middle of something." Abby sighed. "I mean Tony's right. Devan is like a weird version of him."

"Weird?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"Like some clone that didn't quiet turn out right." Abby cocked her head. "Like maybe one chromosome was off. I mean it's freaky."

"And you thought you'd get away with this?" Gibbs asked his voice cold.

"I thought it would work. You two just needed a push."

"You were in on this?" Tony focused on Ducky. "You picked me up Friday night, told me Abby was working."

"Yes. Well, she was." Ducky nodded.

"She was working on Gibbs? Getting him to the bar to run into me?" Tony questioned

"Something like that." Ducky paused. "If we had known you two would have a fight we-"

"Wouldn't have done it?" Gibbs folded his arms across his chest and glared at Ducky.

"We would never do anything to harm the friendship you two have. Jethro." Ducky sighed. "You know me better than that."

"I thought I did."

"Jethro." Ducky let out a long breath.

"We're sorry." Abby apologized not even caring that she was breaking one of Gibbs' rules. "We never wanted this. I never wanted this."

"So you thought we would just start talking at the bar and realize we wanted each other?"

"Sorta." Abby chewed her bottom lip. "I mean, it would start there. We would leave you two alone and make you talk."

"Then what?" Tony asked.

"Once you talked and realized you both had feelings for each other...we'd give you another little push."

"What kind of push?" Gibbs questioned.

"Tony staying with you." She sighed.

"And how were you going to get Tony to stay with me?"

"Water heater going out."

"How the hell were you going to get my water heater to go out?" Tony scowled.

"It's not hard." She shrugged. "I have a key to your place. Just remove a part or break something on it."

"You were going to sneak into my house and break my water heater!" Tony shook his head.

"What makes you think he would stay with me?" Gibbs questioned.

"He always stays with you when something goes wrong at the apartment." Abby smiled slightly.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Think that's enough?"

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "She said she was sorry and told us most of the plan."

"Enough what?" Abby glanced back and forth between them.

"We knew." Gibbs smirked.

Abby's eyes went wide. "YOU KNEW!"

Gibbs nodded.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY! Abby shouted. "This was all an act? Just pay back?"

Tony and Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro really!" Ducky snapped.

"Shouldn't have helped her Duck."

"Then who the hell are you?" Abby looked at Devan.

"Devan McCall. Tony's frat brother." Devan grinned.

Abby formed two fists and extended, hitting both Gibbs and Tony hard in the arm. "I should kill you both right here."

"You started it." Gibbs reminded her.

She pouted, then it turned to a grin. "Wait a minute if this was pay back then...YOU TWO DID GET TOGETHER!" She jumped up and down. "You totally did!"

"She always all over the place like this?" Devan laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Gibbs chuckled.

"So everything you both told me was really true?" Abby's excitement now overtook her anger.

Gibbs nodded.

"It did work!" Abby jumped on Gibbs wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"This is so awesome." Letting go of Gibbs, Abby repeated the bear hug on Tony.

"Okay I get it you're happy." Tony groaned.

"And you." Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Owe me a drink for this one."

"I can do that." Gibbs smirked.

################################################################################

"You must have really owed Tony to agree to this?" Abby smiled at Devan.

"Not really. I was glad to help." Devan grinned at Tony. "I've heard a lot about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I was thrilled to get to meet him."

"Just what did you hear?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't betray a confidence." Looking at Gibbs, Devan sighed. "But I will say after meeting you, if Tony hadn't made a move I would have."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"You just remember this was an act Mr." Tony punched Gibbs' arm.

"Believe me I do." Gibbs smiled at Tony, the love radiating between them.

"So cute!" Abby sighed, putting her chin in her hand.

"What gave you this idea anyway?" Tony asked Abby.

She shrugged. "I was bored."


End file.
